The Love of two Angels
by Artamis Godess of the Hunt
Summary: V/h AU Hitomi somehow comes to Fanellia and falls in love with the king, but Zaibach wants Hitomi so they can take over all of Geae with her abilities. *~*FINISHED*~* Eilogue coming soon.
1. Two diseasters in One Night

Chapter 1  
  
"Lord Van please wake up! Something horrible has happened" A young maid shook a 5 year old Van awake.  
  
"Wha.." He sleepily opened his auburn eyes.  
  
"You parents and brother. I, sorry..They've been assasinated"  
  
Van's eyes started to water at these words, the maid quickly got up and left the young prince to cry. Tears started to pour down his face as he burried his head in a pillow as he cried himself to sleep.  
  
The early morning rays of sunlight sept into the red rimmed eyes of prince Van Slanzard de Fanel, heir to the fanellian throne. In one night his family were killed. The night he had had a strange dream. His mothers country had been destroyed, Tenreo. He saw a 5 year old girl taken away in a bright blue light. He didn't know how but he knew her name was Hitomi. But when he woke up he remembered nothing of the dream.  
  
A loud knock came from the door  
  
"Lord Van! I'm so sorry" Van recosignized the voice of his adoptive baby sister, Merle  
  
"Go away Merle" He called back. He listened to hear her leave. Van was satisified to hear her echoing footsteps run down the hall. He wipped his tears away and took a deep breath, prepearing himself for the long day ahead of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But across the ocean, on the isolated island of Tenreo another tradgedy had taken place that night.  
  
"Mother! Can I go out and play now"? Hitomi asked  
  
"Are you finished your math"  
  
"Yes! I LOVE math"  
  
"Then sure Tomi" Queen Suki said she watched her 5 year old daughter run off. Her light brown hair blowing in the wind.  
  
But soon this beautiful scene was destroyed as hundreds of guymelofs came out of no where. Setting everything on fire. Her mother let out a scream as one of them appeared behind her and killed her. Hitomi watched in terror as her mother was killed. Not even noticing as one of her mothers guards pick her uo and run towards the shrine.  
  
The shrine was a giant circular room, with a hole at the top, so you could se the stars on a clear night, but it was morining and no one had time. A loud earth quake came sending millions of people to their deaths, homes and people were destroyed as the Zaibach Empire continued to wreak havoc onto the the innocents. The guard placed Hitomi exactly under the giant hole in the centre of the room. He ran to a block and pulled a lever. The pendant Hitomi wore around her nick began to glow a bright pink as a collum of bright blue light shoot down, carrying the young princess away from her home. She gave one last look at her home as she passed out and the saw nothing.  
  
The guard watched in silence as the little girl was taken away  
  
"Aaron look after her" he turned and walked away, knowing that death was enevitable.  
  
Whan Hitomi regained conciouness she looked around for anything familliar. Nothing. She was in a simple bedroom, a bed, nightstand and a closet in the corner. Hitomilet out a gasp as she ealized there was a man standing in the door way. He had a long brown heared and chocolate eyes that twinkeled.  
  
Uh... Excuse me but where am I"? Hitomi asked unsure of herself.  
  
"So your awke. How are you"? he asked. There was something about him that inspired trust in Hitomi, Was it the way he talked? Or the knidness in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you. But Who are you and where am I"  
  
"Your in the outskirts of Palas, Austuria. And My name is Aaron White. I.m a hunter and swordsmaster. What's your name" Aaron asked  
  
"Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki. But I have nowhere to go" Tears threatened to spill.  
  
"I live by myself. But I've always wanted a daughter so you could stay here with me"  
  
"Thank you very much Aaron" Hitomi said  
  
"You must be starves I'll get you something to eat" Aaron left the room and returned with a tray with somekind of stew. She ate it graetfully. Hitomi could tell she was going to like Aaron.  
  
Hi! This is my first fan fic so be GENTLE! I need reviews to inspire me! I hope you all like this! As you can tell this is an AU! But don't worry It's also a V/H! Yay! Those are the best kinds!  
  
Syanora! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	2. A Second Home Destroid

Chapter 2  
  
As the years went by Aaron disvovered Hitomi didn't know anything of her heritage, or that she was a princess of the country Tenreo, daughter of king Dave and Queen Suki. Aaron had thought of this as a good move, she had no idea she was a princesse or her father was a draconian. If the child had known she might have become a spoild person who expected the best, beleaving she was the best. Might have. But when he met her he realized she could never be spoild, but better safe than sorry. He knew someday he would have to tell her, but that day wasn't to come for a long time.  
  
Aaron had served the royal family of Tenreo for years. Until one day the rulers recieved word that Zaibach might try and take over their country for the power of Atlanis that the ancient Draconians had placed upon them so long ago. They knew their new born daughter, Hitomi had a gift and she would be one day called upon to use that gift, but for good or evil? They decided to place Aaron, Dave's best friend in Austuria. So when they did attack Hitomi could escape. When Aaron was first tol he felt honor, but a little saddned at the thought of beautiful Hitomi becoming an orpan. But it was better than Zaibach using the power and taking over all of Gaea.  
  
Hitomi was now a 10 year old, she had become and excellent swordsman and great with bows and arrows, she was a real tomboy.  
  
She had grown to hate dressess and never would wear a dress, but she did use a green ribbon to hold her long flowwing brown hair. Most girls her age would never consider wearing pants or t-shirts but Hitomi did. There was truelly something special about her.  
  
Aaron remembered one day he had brought Htomi to Palas to get a dress for a party they had been invited to. Instead they ended up buying a dozen new arrows and strangelly enought a tarot deck. Which she quickly became good at. She was an better than any child her age at runnung and could easilly beat 13 year olds. She grew to love hunting trips and running in local races. But what bothered Aaron was she didn' have any friends to play with. She usually took part in adult conversations. Once he had to bring her home because she used a swear word in an arguement with a fat, idiotic, barroness. Another thing that worried him was that HItomi was sarcastic, a bad sign in a girl becomming a lady. But Hitomi was still a kind and carring person.  
  
"Hey Aaron! How about a swords match! I'll kick your ass!" Hitomi called as she approached him with her sword drawn. Aaron did like wise, both getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Ladys don't use the word 'Ass'!" he jerred as he attacked, Hitomi swiftly blocked.  
  
"Good thing for me I'm not a lady" She awnsered back. An hour later Hitomi layed on the ground her sword out of her grasps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Van time for your studies" An advisor called. A 10 year old calmly walked out of his bedroom. Already he had mastered the sword at such a young age. Only one other person had masyered it at that age and she lived in Austuria. When he had first over heard this he was shocked girls were usually learning hoe to please their futur husdands, not the art of swords! Van had also leared how to use a bow and could hit almost anything. But the only friend he had was Merle the cat girl and his swormaster, Balgues. He grew to hate council meetings, along with everyomu on the council. All they talked about was gossip and balls the prince would have to attend. Where he'd have to put up with bratty princces and snobish princesses. In truth he hated being royal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Emperor Dornkirk. Thanks to the girls pendant we have located her location. Shall we retrieve her" a 20 year old general asked infront of a large machine. A face suddenly appeared.  
  
"Yes Lord Folken. Attack now before she is out of our grasps for another 5 years!" Dornkirk commanded. Folken rosed and walked away in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Before you start bragging, you have to admit I'm getting better" Hitomi remarked as she picked herself up.  
  
"What I wasn't going to say anything! But yes you are getting better"! Aaron admitted.  
  
All of a sudden Aaron saw a floating fortress and instanly knew what was going on. "Zaibch" He muttered under his breath  
  
"WHAT Zaibch! But why are they attacking"? Hitomi yelled  
  
"I have no idea" He lied. But the truth was it he did know why they were here, they were here for Hitomi. "Hitomi run all the way to Palas as fast as you can" He ordered.  
  
"But what about you"? she asked, getting ready to run  
  
"JUST GO" Aaron yelled. At that Hitomi took off with hundering speed as she ran into the dense forest.  
  
"You! Aaron White. A girl was said to be around here a few days ago! Well where Is she" A demanding voice boombed from one of the guymelofs.  
  
"There was a girl around here yesterday. She went to the Shtall Mountains" Aarons mind raced. What if they didn't beleave him? There was a long pause, then again the man spoke  
  
"Very well" The guymelof took out his flame thrower and aimed it at Aaron. Hitomi watched everything as she ran with her head over her sholdure, tears streaming down her hace. She watched them destroy her home, painfull visions came back of a country being burnt and a fiery wall coming down upon a young women. The vision left as quickly as it had came. Still Hitomi kept on running. Her breaths became ragged and her legs ached.  
  
By the time Hitomi reached Palas it was extremly dark. She aimlessly walked the empty streets. Ocasionally glancing p at the Mystique Moon. It was so beautiful, illuminating the sky. Making her forget her troulbles for brief moments, only to have them returned when she looked back onto the streets.  
  
Hitomi was so lost in thought she didn't notice that she was walking through a dark and gloomy ally, right into a group of tough looking men. They quickly encirceled her, making sure she couldn't escape.  
  
It quickly dawned on Hitomi that she'd have to fight her way out. But Hitomi wasn't in her top phisical condition, from emotional stress and running to Palas. She doubted she could last long against the huge men. But before she could draw her sword, Hitomi was unconcious. The last thing she saw were jeering men...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van woke up with a start. He didn't know why or how he had woken from his deep sleep. He remembered seeing a girl with beautiful green eyes. She was in trouble. He tried to go back to sleep but that girls image kept playing in his head. Finally after an hour of tossing and turning he began to drift off to sleep.  
  
When Van woke he groaned out loud, Princess Debra Bazram was coming for a visit and he was sure it was for a marriage perpousal. He groaned again when he remembered how annoying this princess was in particular.  
  
A loud knock on the door signalled for him to get up and dressed.  
  
"Lord Van" A voice called belonging to Martin an advisor "The Princess Debra Bazram is waiting! You just might find yourself married to her, so don't keep her waiting"  
  
Van grinned  
  
'I'll make her wait, don't worry' he micheviously thought.  
  
2 hours later, Van felt satisfied, having the Bazrams wait that long enough. He walked down the stari case. Immediatly after his decent a 10 year old princess jumped in his face and started yelling at him about making her wait  
  
"I have have a mind to leave"!  
  
"Wow! Your actually using your brain" Van mocked her. Debra shot him a death glare  
  
"Fine than I WILL leave  
  
"Great" cheered Van noting the bewildered looks on king Bazrams face, as he quickly retreated to his room.  
  
Moments later Merle came came bounding in  
  
"Lors Van did you really say that" the cat girl questioned  
  
"If your asking if I told the truth, than yes" he awnsered her solemly  
  
"Now Lord Van I hate her as much as you do but... that may heve not been wise? Merle remarked through fits of laughter.  
  
"Did she leave? Thays whats important" Van said getting serious  
  
"Sorry it's a 'No Go', king Bezram is serious with this bethrothal. But he did say that if your not better with Dbra he'll leave"  
  
"So a repeat performance is in order"  
  
"Lord Van you HAVE to marry a princess and she is the last one who isn't engaged besides..." Merle stopped  
  
"Besides who" Van questioned  
  
"The princess of Tenreo, but no one knows if she's alive and she's probobly no better than Debra"  
  
"No. The Tenreo royal family id very proper, not at all rude and incolent like most. But you are right still she might just be alive? Van stated "And if Dbra's the last one than I'll get to choose myself"!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi woke up in a deep dark cell and greated by one of the men she had confronted that night in the ally.  
  
"Hello little miss" His dark voice taunted. Hitomi automatically reached for her sword. "Looking for this" He laughed holding her fine crafted sword. "Now what's your name" he demanded  
  
"Hitomi" she awnsered showing no fear in her voice or steady green eyes.  
  
"Ooh! Well I suppose we could sell you off..." HItomi's syes widened in shook.  
  
'NO WAY in hell is he making a profit out of my captivity'  
  
"I guess I COULD show you how to steal" Hitomi grinned at the thought. If she was caught she'd be killed, but that's what made it interessting. Through the years she had come to love doing dangerous things. Bt stealing wasn't on her list of "Things to learn" but it could be interessting and if she wanted to live than she'd have no choice.  
  
So Hitomi agreed and the man she came to know as Jarrod taught her how to quickly work the crowds, using the fact she was a women was her own advantage because no one suspected small, shy Hitomi to be capabel of such.  
  
HI this is the part I talk about my pathetic life! Examns are coming *Groans* in January and I'm a french student! What possesed me to learn french? Anyway keep reviwing! I NEED (Actually I want) 5 to 10 reviews before I update!  
  
Syanora! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	3. A Trip to Fanellia

Chapter 3  
  
Hitomi had matured into a beautiful 15 year old. Though no one knew what her interesting acupatin was. Quickly she worked the crowds of Austuria. She never left there because of the large poulation.  
  
'I guess I'll be leabing soon, I'm getting to suspicious' Hitomi thought as she emptied a small pouch belonging to a rather large boaron.  
  
Hitomi had decided to leave that night, one because it was easier to leave then and two because to Hitomi the beauty was breath taking.  
  
She stopped along the orphanige and played with some of the children. HItomi did this every day until sunset, then in the middle of the night she put a sack of money in front of the door and no one suspected her of the "Generous benafactor". But tonight was going to be different, she'd no longer be there to give money to the nuns to support themselves and for that she felt guilty.  
  
The sunset quickly dawned on the orphanage  
  
"But big sister Hitomi where are you going" a little girl of 5 way too cut looked uo at Hitomi with big blue eyes  
  
"I'm sorry Alicia, but I have to go and I wont be back" Hitomi was sad to leave them behind.  
  
"Okay I know you'll be safe I know you'll meet the man of your dreams in Fanellia" Alicia said, with kndness unknown to Hitomi since her days with Aaron.  
  
"How did you know I was going to Fanellia"? Hitomi hadn't told anyone about her trip to Fanellia, only some of her friends and the ophanige knew she was leaving and even they didn't know what country she was going to. But here little Alicia Bensin, had known first guess where she was going with no hesitation.  
  
"I just guessed" She awnsered.happily.  
  
Hitomi as slightly worried as she walked away from Austuria, and hopefully she wouldn't return for a long, long time. She glanced up at the night sky, looking at the Mystique Moon and it's partner as they hanged together.  
  
"It's so beautifull" She breathed as she walked slowky down a dirt road slowly wanting to enjoy the serentity and peacefullness it seemed to provide.  
  
It's was a fiew hours befor Hitomi cared to take a breake.  
  
"God! Am I almost there"? she asked outloud as she dreamilly gazed at the stars. "theyre so beautiful, just hanging there" her mind began to drift back to what Alicia had said  
  
"I know you'll meet the man of your dreams in Fanellia"  
  
'What had she meant man of my dreams in Fanellia? Hell I'm most likelly to die in Fanellia' Hitomi picked herself up and made sur her pouch was secure on her belt and her sword was on the righ way as she set off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van quickly woke up befor the sun had even risen on the people of Fanellia. Today he was going off into the woods to slay a dragon to earn his right to become king. Van pulled on his armour and grabbed the sword he'd be using to kill the beast.  
  
After a few minutes of walking along the palace corridors, he reached outside. It was still dark as he made his way along the empty streets. He was glad he left early because if he hadn't people would be everywhere.  
  
Van finally made it to the outside walls of his country and pushed the giant doors open, just a crack so he could slip through. Van quickly walked along the dirt road, until he came to he forst. He paused for a moment and then entered. Knowing that everything that mattered would happen in here.  
  
Van walked for hours without seeing anything besides trees. But then he someone scream and the roar of a dragon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi had been walking along for a few hours since her brief stop. She had no idea when she'd reach Fanellia she only could guess she'd make it there by dinner time and then find a place at an inn. She had kept walking, not really aware of where she was only her destination was in Fanellia the country protected by dragons.  
  
Hitomi suddenly was aware of everything that was around her, as if she had eyes everywhere. The fact that there was a boy approaching her, that part she could have handeled except that there were two large green eyes watching her intentelly.  
  
Hi! And so ends another chapter. Well If anyone has ANY questions e-mail me at callmegodess@hotmail.com and I'll awnser it, hopefully iywill be about my story. Now for you Americans who are reading this I AM CANADIAN! Yes we do have cabel and plumbing and no I have never in my life sen a igloo.  
  
Syanora! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	4. A New Friend

Chapter 4  
  
Without hesitatin Van drew his sword. By the scream he could tell it was a girl who was in trouble. He ran until he saw a tiny clearing, it was still dark out so he could only see the dragon and a hooded figure fighting it. The way the figure was holding his bleeding arm and was going to die unless he got medical attenchon and the dragon was slayed. If Van didn't kill it neither of them were most likely to survive. Van rushed over to the persons aid and began to fight the dragon  
  
"Get out of here! Hurry" He ordered the stranger to leave. From the corner of his eye he saw the person wasn't going to leave because someone told him to. This warrior was truelly stuborn. Van grinned 'I need people like that in my army' he thought as he began to lead the dragn away. As he fought he noticed that the dragons right eye was scratched and it's front claw had a huge gash in it 'Probobly the work of that traveller. He was planning on doing it in as he slowly weakened its defences, and he would have done it to if he hadn't gotten hurt' He noted  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi had began to slowly kill the dragon and its reaction time was getting slower. With more practice she was certain she could have killed the monster. But as she weakeden it, it began to make little cuts on her too. She felt blood congealing on her stomach. If she didn't do something she wouldn't be able to elude death. And as if an awnser to her prayer a boy came to her rescue. Once he was at her side fighting the beast he had omediatly orderd her to  
  
"Get out of here! Hurry" she recalled. But she was stuborn, he would realize soon. This was her fight to. She had stood her ground and attacked with him. Hitomi could tell the boy had been ready for this.  
  
'What the frigging hell is he doing out here like he was ready for something like this' Her mind became extremly foggy. The lose of blood was taking its toll. In her last moments of conciousness she saw that strange boy finally plunge his sword ito the dragons chest. She noted that his armour was completly gone to reveal a red shirt and khaki pants. In truth he was extremlly handsom. She watched intentally, wanting to remember these moments for the rest of her life as the boy to out the red energist before she closed her eyes and fell into unconciousness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van reached in a pulled the beautifull drag energist out. He stared at it in awe before he remembered the wounded man. He walked over to the person and layed down the energist to inspect him. He rolled the dody over and pulled down the hood. He gasped. It was a women. She had light brown hair and even with the cut with blood oozing out of on her for head in Van's opinion she was extremly beautiful.  
  
'A girl stood up to a dragon? Gotta give her points there' he thought as he took off her cloake. the first think he noticed was blood staining her green shirt. Carefull he lifted the shirt up and saw a cut placed directly on her stomache. Blood was slowly coming out. "Nothing serious" he said as he saw it was only a scratch. Van gently placed his hands under her and lifted her. to Van's surprise she was extremly light. As soon as he was fully up he heard a voice behind him  
  
"Ah Van hows it been" the voice of asked  
  
"Oh Rum could you give me a lift to Fanellia" he asked gesturring to the women he was carrying  
  
"Sur, hop on" Rum said as Van complied and climbed onto the wagon that was being pulled by giant yakes. "So who's the little lady" he asked  
  
"I really don't know. I found her trying to fight a dragon and I ended up killing it"  
  
"Youv no doubt noticed she's injured... We'll hurry to the palace and then you can get her to the healers ward, until then cover her wonds with this" Rum said as he passed a cloth to him  
  
"Thanks" Van awnsered as he put a little force on her wound, and heard her groan. 'Who are you'?  
  
Hours later they arrived at the gated to the city. Everyone was there waiting expectantly for their prince, soon to become king.  
  
Van layed Hitomi down in the cart and told Rum in a low voice  
  
"I'll try to get out of here as soon as possible, mean while could you bring her to the healers chambers" and Rum nodded in agreement as Van jumped down Rum drove along the crowded streets of the city.  
  
"I Van Fanel have suceeded in the right of dragon slaying and have returned with this drag energist" Van said to the four men who stood before him. They starred in awed as one spoke  
  
"That's the real thing all right"  
  
"We four Brigadear Generals verafiy this to be true" th tallest one said  
  
"I'm honored"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi woke up to the sounds of hoves clicking.  
  
"So your awake" A voice Hitomi could not identafy asked  
  
"Where's my sword" Hitomi immediatly sat up and demaned only to be reminded of a searing pain in her stomach  
  
"Hold on" Rum said as he passed her the sword "You were hurt and Van Fanel helped you to defeat the dragon"  
  
"How are you" Hitomi asked  
  
"Well I think the major qustion is who are you? My name is Rum" the wolfman stated but before he could do anything to stop her, Hitomi jumped of the wagon. Lucky for her everyone was at the gates meanning her escape was easilly made as she ran down the infamilliar streets.  
  
Hitomi kept running down the empty streets. She had to keep going, but she only stopped when she reached "Riders Inn"  
  
"Hum sounds interesting enought" she said unfer her breath as she walked into it.  
  
Hitomi walked strait up to the clerk at the desk  
  
"Ah a room, My name is Jessica DeWitt" She held out her hand. Hitomi didn't know why but she shaked her hand and said. Jessica had drak brown hair and a light complexition, and bark brown eyes.  
  
"My name is Hitomi Kanzaki" Jessica had one of those smiles, and personality that drew people to her.  
  
"Well Hitomi I'll show you to your room" She said stepping out from behind the counter. She was weraing a t-shirt and pants with a sword by her side. Hitomi was impressed.  
  
"Wow I've never met someone my age who wore pants! Hell I've never met any women or girl who wore pants befor other than me" Hitomi exclaimed  
  
"Yeah well I don't let men over shadow me" she explained as she led Hitomi up a series of staircases until they reached a door that was numbered 12 in brass lettering. Jessica took out a key from her pocket and opened the door to reveal a beautiful room. The walls were a lavender purple and a twin sized bed with white sheets. Over to the side was a balcony that overlooked the city.  
  
"This is a beautiful room" Hitomi breathed  
  
"Yeah I own the best Inn in all of Fanellia" Jessica beamed proudly at the compliment  
  
"Um where can I go for lunch"? Hitomi remembered she hadn't eaten a thing all day, her cuts would have to wait.  
  
"There is one down the streets, "Strangers" it's really good! I'll go with you and show you around Fanellia"  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi replied as the two walked out of the inn, talking like the had been good friends for years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Dornkirk should we give the letter to her? It's time she learned of her destiney" Folken said  
  
"Yes. Send a spy to give her the letter. And then follower her! We must track her every move"! Dornkirk said  
  
"As you wish" he bowed and left the room.  
  
Folken walked along the halls of the Vionay. He came to a room and unlocked it and entered.  
  
It had a touch-me-not appearence as he walked over to a desk and began to write a letter:  
  
Princess Hitomi Tenreo Kanzaki  
  
I have been asked to adress you. 10 years ago Zaibach attacked your country, Tenreo. They defeaed it and it was conqured. Now lay your country fairing well, take right that was yours since birth. Zaibach destroyed it in hopes of gaining the power of Atlantis that was entrusted it to them hundreds of rotations ago. The royal Tenreo family had been the guardians of the power and anyone of that decent can use it. That's why we need you, Zaibach will use the power for the good of the world. If you do not agree we will take you by force. More information will be given to you when we capture you.  
  
  
  
-Folken Stratagos of the Zaibach Empire  
  
Folken picked it up and placed it in a letter than put the Zaibach insignea on it as proof of what he had wrote. He hurriedly left his room.  
  
Clutching the letter he marched down to a room and flug the doors open of the library  
  
"Bring this to the girl in this shadow graffe" He thrusted the letter and picture into the hands of the spy. It was of a girl with long hair and a scowl on. She was about 15.  
  
"Lord Folken where is she located" He asked in a deep voice  
  
"In Fanellia hurry before the kings corination" He said as he watched the spy, Allan go.  
  
"Hum the prophecy" He mused as he picked up a book that had been open on the table.  
  
It spoke of a time when a great kingdom shall fall and their princess shall seek revenge, along with the help of the dragon.  
  
'Oh Van' he thought to himself.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Folken screamed in pain as a dragon's arm bit off his arm. He starred at the eye of the dragon and it backed away.  
  
"Am I going to live? Not like this" he breathed as he blacked out  
  
He awaked in a dark room with a bright light coming down on him. He tried o sheild his eyes only to notice his right arm was replaced with a metal one.  
  
"AAHHHHHHhhhhhhhh" he screamed as he clutched his metal arm.  
  
~End Flashblack~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They both ate theyre salades in silence, enjoying theyre meals to the fullest until Jessica asked out of the blue  
  
"So where are you from"  
  
"Um I lived in Austuria since I was 5 but my history is a mystery beyound that"  
  
"Oh well maybe one day you'll find out" Jessica said cherrfully  
  
"So what about you. Do you work all alone"  
  
"Yeah. My parents used to own it but they died at the hands of Zaibach" Jessica didn't seem the least bit saddedened by the mention of her families past. But at the mention of Zaibach and Hitomi's pendant began to glow a faint pink as she was hurled into a vision.  
  
~Vision~  
  
Hitomi stood in a room. She looked around to see a little girl the age of 5 being carried away in a bright blue light (A.N Remember the movie "Anastasia"? Well when she's a little girl she wears that blue and yellow dress thing, that's what the 5 year old Hitomi is wearing). She looked down to see a soldure with some kind of insignea in his shirt say as she floated off  
  
"Aaron take care of her" and he turned away.  
  
~End Vision~  
  
"Uh Jessica I don't really feel all that well" HItomi groaned  
  
"Oh maybe we should get you home" Jessica looked really worried about Hitomi's weel fare. Together they quickly left the restaurant and went straight to the inn.  
  
AS they were about to enter the inn, Hitomi felt a shiver down her spine, like someone was watching her. She looked around, trying to see if someone was there, but couldn't.  
  
But what she didn't know, her intuitions had been right as a blond stranger in a night of Calei uniform said in a low voice  
  
"So that's the girl"  
  
Hitomi ran up the stairs before Jessica could see how much pain she was in. Quickly she tore off her shirt to see the would better. It was bleeding pretty badly as Hitomi had suspected it had reopened. But she had bigger problems to worry about. Like that vision she had.  
  
"What was that simble on his shirt... I know I've seen it before. On that embassidors shirt... He was from Tenreo wasn't he? Than why did that girl who looked exactly like me? Was it some part of my past? And if so what triggered it? URGH" Hitomi groaned in frustrations. "The castle library would be the only place with that information" A plan quickly formed in her mind and soon her mind wandered to the conversation she and Jessica had had...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You know that the king is being corinated today. He had to slay a dragon" Hitomi nearly chocked  
  
'That boy... he was the prince'  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Hitomi sat up and bed with a schem and quickly pulled on her shirt and cloak and and crepped down the stairs.  
  
Hitomi began to run down the streets until she reached the foot of the palace steps. She began to skip the one at a time until she reached the entrance  
  
"Locked...but If I join the army I'll have instant access. Tomorrow I join the kings army" she said as she walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Van had finally made it to the palace he went straight to see Rum  
  
"So where is she" He asked in a stern tone  
  
"I'm sorry Van Fanel, when she awoke she took her sword and ran for it... I'm sorry to say I couldn't catch up to her" Rum said looking down indisappointmen  
  
"Dont' wory with the cut the dragon gave her, only the healers in the palace could fix them properlly then she'll have to surface" Van said 'I'll know I'll sees her again' he thought as Rum turned around and walked away "are you sure you don't want to stay for the corination" Van called after him  
  
"Nah" he said and left.  
  
The day had been extremmly hectic. The chamber maids had been running around making last minute preperations and Van was stuck listening to his advisors talk about how the ceremony will proceed.  
  
Finally the moment had come for him to be crowned king. There stood in the middle of a beautifully crafted platform.  
  
"Van Fanel king of Fanellia I bestow upon thee this sword as proff of thy assestion. Long may you rein" A grizzeled old preist stood infront of Van, decked in his royal armour his hand took the royal sword and it was over. After a few minutes of the priest saying prayers people began to flood out of the palace yard.  
  
"Oh Lord Van condradulations! I"M SO HAPPY"! Merle yelled as she ran over and jumped in Van's arms and began to lick his face.  
  
"Merle cut it out" Van pleaded and just like that merle obeyed, usually she'd keep on going but she stopped.  
  
All the digniteries that had been invited to the corination came into the dining area. Royal families too came such as Princess Millerna of Austuria, Princess Debrorah Bezram of Bezram, Catrina Solar of Solario and finally the royal embasidor of Tenreo, who were still convinced their princess was alive. All but Tenreo had come in hopes of marrying off their princesses to the handson king of Fanellia.  
  
Van sat at the head of the table, trying to block out the annoying babble of Martin (A.N Advisor's name) trying to marry him off to Millerna.  
  
"So is it a deal" Asked Martin in hopes to King Aston  
  
"What does his majesy think of this"? He asked in a deep voice  
  
"I'm sorry but no marriage arranges shall be made at this time" Van said and got up to left. To his pleasure no one stopped him.  
  
Van entered his room and walked over to his balcony. The Mystique Moon was so beautiful as it twinkeled in the late night sky.  
  
"Hum.. Fanellia needs an heir but I want to marry for love, not at the hopes of gaining power from her" Van said. He was sure there was some one out there for him but he didn't know she was in the very city, planning on joining his army the very next morning.  
  
Sleepily Van turned away and went to his bed and layed down trying to sleep.  
  
'That girl? Where is she now? Who is she' questions about the mysterious girl kept popping in his head until finally he fell asleep.  
  
Well thanks a bunch for rewiewing peolpe! PLEASE e-mail me! I would like to say HI to all the V/H wrighters and a BIG hello to Personification of Fluff and Phantome Escaflowne! You two are great AU righters! And also Dancegoddess! I'll Update soon but the chapters will be bigger but wont be updated as regularly.  
  
Syanora! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	5. A New Soldure and an old Aquantince

Chapter 5  
  
When Van woke up the first thing that came to his mind brought a smile to his face. He was king, meanning he'd finally get to do thing things he wanted to like inspect the recruits in his army which was scheduled for this morning. Hurriedly he got up and changed into his usual attire, a red shirt and beige pants. Van ran grabbed his sword and ran out of his room to the dinnig hall. To his delight no one was there so he ate without interuptions. As soon as he had finished he walked to the training grounds outside the palace he met Balgeus  
  
"So how may are here today Balgues" He asked coming up to the giant  
  
"Ah Lord Van, only one... this is a very unusual case, the recruits a girl sire"  
  
"What where is she? Doesn't she know onlt men are a loude"  
  
"I heard that and I'm willing to fight for my rights" repied a feminine voice, Van turned around to see a hodded figure with her sword drawn, she took of her cloak and threw it aside. Van gasped. It was that girl. He grinded at the opportunity, thow he knew better to under estimate her and he didn't. Van unsheathed his sword and got into a fighting position and went at it. During the feirce battle one would seem to have the upper hand but then the other would come back with a mighty attack  
  
. A few royals and maids and stayed to watch the equally matched apponents. But finallly Hitomi placed her foot behind him and leaned forward and while Van layed down on the ground Hitomi had her sword to his neck and flatly said  
  
"I win" people from all sides clapped at the girls brilliance and cunning  
  
"Lord Van I beleave we have a general in the making" said one of royal advisors who had stopped to watch the match  
  
"Of course she can enter the army, what's is you name young lady" Balgues turned to see the victor better  
  
"My name is Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki" she replied in a sterne tone  
  
"Well lady Hitomi how would you like to go further into your abilities and become a general? Hum? Balgues asked  
  
"I guess. If the king permits it" Hitomi mocked, trying to keep a serious face as she put her sword back in its case and picked up her cloak, not bothering to put it back on.  
  
"And why wouldn't I" he shot back. Sure she was good, but he wanted to talk to her alone. To see what she was doing trying to fight a dragon by herself.  
  
"Let me show you to your barracks" a voice in the crowd spoke, the girl steeped out threw the croud to reveal herself to Hitomi. A cat girl with hot pink hair, and a yellow sundress and bright blue eyed like the sea.  
  
"Thank you Merle" Van said as he walked away, Merle grabbed Hitomi by her hand and dragged her out of the trainnig field to the castle.  
  
"That was a great fight Hitomi! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Merle immediatly asked once they were indoors  
  
"I had a swords master till age 5 through 10. After that I taught myself" Hitomi asked as they walked down the halls.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing! No one has ever won aagainst Lord Van except Balgues! Oh here's your room" They stopped infront of a oak door.  
  
"I thought soldures shared rooms"?  
  
"They do but since your the only girl you get your own. Care to look around"? Merle smiled.  
  
"Sure come on" Hitomi opened the door and was amazed. She had never had a room like it. (A.N So I don't have to explain it think of the room she got in episode 1 if you saw the cut and episode 2 if you saw the original)  
  
Hitomi walked over to the dresser and opend it.  
  
"Wow Merle...Um... when are meals" Hitomi questioned turing to face the cat girl. 'Why am I so nervous? No don't let it show! It is a weakness' Hitomi yelled at herself.  
  
"Well your a soldure now so that means you eat in the messs hall but if you become a general whitch you abviously will with that skill, you get to eat with the nobels and royalty" Merle explained. "Once you are a general you'll also be given a salary to spend as you like. You know Birthday presents for friends and family and maybe decorate your room"  
  
"Oh Tanks Merle. Shit... I gotta go I promised Jessica I'd help her with something"  
  
"Of and who is Jessica"  
  
"She's the owner of an inn I stayed at. She's really nice I guess you could say she's the only friend I ever had. I only got in Fanellia yesterday" Hitomi said smilling at the thought of Jessica her friend. Sure she had drilled herself on being a loner but Jessica had that certain sparkle.  
  
"Well know you have 2 friends! Add me to your list Hitomi cause I will be your guide to the palace life" Merle said smilling from ear to ear.  
  
"Well okay" Hitomi turned to leave but was stopped when Merle put her hand infront of her  
  
"You know you sure do treat your new friends weird Hitomi. You have to meet the other soldures now and kick Phillips butt" Merle made a kick in the air.  
  
"Fine lead me to them" Hitomi said as they left her room snd walked down the hall to a room. Hitomi could hear faint voices of men. Confidently Merle opened the door to reveal a lot of bunk beds and men lying under neath them lounging around when they should have been training.  
  
It discusted Hitomi to think that these men had made it into the army  
  
'Theyre no soldures there just here for the security' Hitomi crossly thought  
  
"Remind me to thank the person who decided that women should be in different dorms" she whispered to her companion  
  
"Hey Merle" one of them called "Who's the cute babe next to you" Hitomi had and idea to play with there minds and envoc fear in their hearts  
  
"Oh hello" she mumbeled furiously blushing "My name is Hitomi" she pronoced her name as sweetly and shly as possible.  
  
"Why hell Hitomi" one guy got up and pulled her close to her and was about to go to the extent of kissing her when she kneed him in the crotch  
  
"Listen good and hard! I am a recrute. I will not tolertate this kind of behavior. You will listen to me when I have some thing to say and if you have a problem you will fight me and lose" Hitomi said sternly as she turned and walked away, giving no remorse to the soldure who layed down on the floor grasping for breath. When they were back in Hitomi's room. Hitomi leaned on the wall and closed her eyes an obvious grin plastereed to her face as Merle burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh Your too good Hitomi HA HA! That was Philip and he's gonna want revenge on you" Merle giggeled.  
  
"Yeah well he can come and get it! I can take any of those guys on" Hitomi said the smirk gone, she was dead serious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van walked down the hall to the soldures dorm to tell them about he new soldure inly to find Philip his best soldure lay down on the ground, grasping for air.  
  
"What happened in here" Van asked  
  
"We had a visit from a little lady named Hitomi. She came in here acting all nice and shy but when Romeo here" one of the men gesture towards Philip "tried to kiss her, she kneed him in the crotch" The rest of the men started to laught "Then she challenged anyone who wanted to fight her to a battle after supper and Philly boy over here is planning on kicking her ass"  
  
"In that case look out for her foot, she'll place it behind you and lean that's where you'll get her" Van said 'Now that her secret move is out no way she'll beat Philip. Well I'd rather lose to her than these men, they'd never shut up about it' Van thought as he turned away  
  
"Sire is it true she might become a general" Ramone asked. Ramone was a 18 year old with short brone hair, blue eyes and was decent with a sword but he still had a long way to go.  
  
"Yes. If she can beat Philip yes she will" Van grinned. It was a sure-fire way to see Hitomi's potential and get a new general. Van proceded to walk out, down the hall towards where Balgues usually trained (A.N the room where Hitomi first met Balgues) but instead he saw that girl, Hitomi Kanzaki, sparring with herself  
  
"Hey you Hitomi is it, I need to talk to you about something" Van called to her.  
  
When Hitomi heard that voice she instantly tensed up.  
  
'He probobly wants to know more about me, or why I was fighting that dragon' she thought  
  
"Sure" Hitomi awnsered back as the young king walked towards her.  
  
"Can we go somewhere else, somewhere peope can't barge in freely" Van asked  
  
"Where do you have in mind"?"The council room" Van turned and excited the room with Hitomi in persute.  
  
When they entered the coincil room without problems. It was a huge room with paintings of angels and tapestries of past kings and queens of Fanellia.  
  
"Sit" he ordered and Hitomi complied. She took a seat next to the the head one the one Van took a seat on.  
  
"So what did you want to know lord Van" Hitomi haited to use titles but he was a king that had saved her life.  
  
"Don't call me lord okay? Just Van I hate it being called that"  
  
"Wow a king who doesn't like being called king! That's a first" Hitomi repled sarcastically  
  
"But where are you from, your family, country" Van immediatly asked  
  
'Should I lie? Well nobody does no me here so theres nothing stopping me but... When I look into those eyes of fire I can't help it'  
  
"Well I lived in Austuria for 10 years but I don't know where I was born. As for familly I have none, Aaron my guardian who taught me swords was killed by Zaibach when I was 10" A single tear fell down Hitomi's cheek at the thought of Aaron, quickly she rubbed it away before Van noticed, but unfortunatly he did notice  
  
"Im sorry for you lose Hitomi, if theres anything I can do..." Van stated  
  
'No way am I looking weak infront of him' Hitomi sorrly thought but when she looked into those auburn eyes she saw sadness. He had truelly gone through alot in his short life. "Um thank you Van"  
  
"Oh and one more thing did you really hit Philip because I made a little wadger, if you could beat him you'd become a general" Van said  
  
"Yes I always wanted to beat a pompus idiot now I'll get my chance" Hitomi was truelly happy. The thrill of the fight was calling her  
  
"But he's good Hitomi" Van said and left Hitomi to think. A few minutes later she got up and left.  
  
It was supper time and she had skipped lunch so she was incredubly hungry. Quickly she left to get Merle to show her to the mess hall. Hitomi ran down the corridors intil she saw the cat girl's slim tale and little puff at the end.  
  
"Merle! Where's the mess hall'?  
  
"Hey Hitomi this way to the mess hall" Merle pointed towards the opposite way she was going.  
  
"Thanks merle" Hitomi called to the retreating form of Merle as she made her way to supper.  
  
The room was huge, filled with laughing men eating and drinking.  
  
'Stuffing their faces! I can't wait to beat Philip' Hitomi smiled an evil smile. She would win because unlike him she had been training longer and she knew it.  
  
Hitomi calmly walked towards the counter and took a tray and began to fill it with food. When she walked away she had a bowl of stew and a red juicy apple. She took the closet empy seat she could find and began to eat. She was about to go when she felt a pressence stairring at her. Just like when she had returned from the inn but unlike the uncomfortable feeling she felt warm inside like she had been touched by a kind person. Frantically she looked aroubd to see the person, but she missed the person with black hair and eyes like fire walk in and sit next to her.  
  
"Hitomi" Van said as Hitomi jumped.  
  
"Oh Van I thought I felt something What's wrong"?  
  
'She's good she knew I was looking at her' "You still interested in fighting Philip" Hitomi nodded "Well He's waiting in the training yard" Hitomi and Van got up and left as quickly as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah so the lady Hitomi returns, Ready to lose" Philip taunted  
  
"I dunno are you"? Hitomi said as she unsheathed her sword and got into a fighting stance as a group of watchers formed a cicle around them, Van standing in the front. Ferociously Philip charged and Hitomi skillfully blocked. This went on for about 5 minutes and in Hitomi's opinion it wasn't worth it. Hitomi decided to use a different way of winning Quickly she performed a move only an expert could do, she perfectly did a back flip in the air and landed right infront of his unproteced back (A.N remember when Allan and Van first met? Hitomi did what Allan had done)  
  
"You lose" Hitomi said and she turned and walked away towards the castle, no one bothered to follow Hitomi except for one truelly stuborn person.  
  
"Hitomi wait up! Why aren't you ever satisfied when you win? Like there's always something missing" Van asked when he had caught up with her  
  
"I... Don't know" Hitomi said and proceded to walk. Van followed her up to her room.  
  
"Hitomi you'll be a general tomorrow. So you should know you'll be expected to come to the ball later on this week and you'll have to wear a dress" Van said finally. Normally Hitomi would be furious having to wear a dress but she was to deep in thought  
  
"Um Van thanks fpr getting me a general postion" Hitomi said finally  
  
"Don't mention it your a great fighter and you deserved. Tomorrow you'll be paid, alright"?  
  
"Oh no I wouldn't know what to do with it..."  
  
~Vision~  
  
Hitomi saw everything around her go black. She screamed for help but no one came. The blackness soon became the outside to "Riders Inn" Jessica's home all of a sudden a blond stranger ran in, sword drawn. Hitomi heard the sounds of a battle, a piercing scream then dead silence.  
  
Once again she was cloaked in darkness and once again the scenerary changed. But this time it was a cherry atmosphere. It was the ball Van had mentioned. There were nobels everywhere and princesses walking around in gorgeous gowns all looking for Van but he wasn't there. One noble caught her eye. He was wearing a emassidors uniform and had the Tenreo flag on it. Soon the ball room was a thing of the past, she could see Van on a balcony holding someone in a dress. They were talking about something. To Hitomi the two seemed to be at peace. Slowly their faces cam closer and closer until their lips were touching. When Hitomi looked closer she saw the girl Van was kissing was her.  
  
~End Vision~  
  
To Van she seemed to be in somekind of trance. Her eyes were wide with shock. Van picked her up and opened the door to her room took, off her cloak and layed her down on the bed. Van left in a hurry to find a healer as fast as he could.  
  
"Fredderic! Fredderic hurry my new general! Somethinhs wrong!" Van yelled at the young healer. Redderic Barnes was a tall red head with frckelles all over his face. He had became Fanellia's head healer at age 23 and was a trusted friend to Van.  
  
"What is it Van" Fredderic asked as they raced don the hall towards the room where Hitomi layed.  
  
"I don't know? We were talking and she just spaced out" Van exclaimed as they entered her room. Immediatly Fredderic bent down over her form to take her pulse  
  
"You did a good thing coming to me Van. Well her pulse is fine but her eyes are dialated" He saited.  
  
"Can you do anything for her"? Van asked. 'Why do I feel this... protective of her'?  
  
"I'm sorry Van only time will tell. She is a very beautiful girl Van" Fredderic got up and left Van to look at Hitomi's still form  
  
"Hitomi has this happened before? Is that why you ran from Rum when you woke up" Van asked outloud. Hitomi started to rapidaly blink her dazzaling green eyes  
  
"Urgh what happened"? Hitomi groaned and sat up in her bed  
  
"Your wake! I was really worried Hitomi! Not even the healers knew what was wrong with you! What happened is something I'd like to ask you"!  
  
"There was so much pain" Tears started to silently pour down her face. Slugishly she pulled of the sheets and tried to stand up but she was so tired from the frightful vision she fell forward to be caught in the strong embrace od Van  
  
"You should rest you know. But that's not likly is it"? Van smiled and closed his eyes. Enjoying the feeling of having Hitomi in his arms, she was so vunerable at this moment, so weak and helpless "God you stuborn? Van finished  
  
"That's me alright" Hitomi replied breathed in that scent. The field. That's what it was. She remembered the first time she saw him. Coming to her resccue. Like she was some damesil in distress. But unlike most damesils she was not helpless. But she was thankful for his help  
  
'Could this possibly be love'? Hitomi's mind swirreled with questions. She was so confused at the moment. First with that weird vision. The death the screams than she had saw her and Van kiss! It was to much for her phisque to handle. Her mind was growing blank and her breaths were ragged. Before she blacked out Van layed her back on her bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Thanks Van" She weakly replied as she closed her eyes.  
  
Van looked at Hitomi. She was so peaceful when she slept. He intently watched her chest rise and fall until he heard a faint rapping on the door  
  
"Hello Hitomi can I come in" It was Merle  
  
"Sure Merle" She opened the door and asked  
  
"What happened to her? She was fine when she kicked Philip's ass half an hour ago"!  
  
"I don't know she just spaced out! Not even Frdderic knew what to do! Somethings wrong Merle. She saw something and it really scared her" Van said. He was determind to find out what happened.  
  
"Well Lord Van Princesses are waiting for you in the dining room you know! You might want to hurry! You might just be engaged if you don't hurry" Merle said with humor  
  
"Could you watch her until I get back" Van got up and left but before he closed the door he herad his companion since age 5 say  
  
"Ah love is in the air" Merle had thought he hadn't heard, but she was wrong. Van had heard that last comment from Merle  
  
'Love, my advisors wouldn't hear of it. But could I possibly love that roguish girl? There is something very special about her though' he mused but quickly pushed thoughts of it to the far corners of his mind as he thought of his duties as king.  
  
When Van was gone Merle turned her attenchons to the sleeping Hitomi  
  
"You will soon know you love him Hitomi. I can sense it you may not know it but I do". she said out loud.  
  
I hope your all enjoying this! I'm trying to make these chapters longer and more interesting. Is it working? Hey Gotta go! Review!  
  
Syanora! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	6. Princess in the Library

Chapter 6  
  
When Hitomi woke up she was still horribly confused. But most of all she was confused about love. That's when she noticed a hand on hers and a person with unruelly black hair, Van had stayed with her. But she pushed all thoughts of Van to the far recesses of her mind and stood up. Her legs felt tired but soon she was used to the weight and procedded to find the thing she thought she needed most. The reason she had joined the army, to find the book about the country of Tenreo. Hitomi grabbed her cloak that most likely Van had taken off, but decided to leave it where it was.  
  
Quietly she opened the door ad closed it, praying he didn't wake up. She began to run down the hall until she tripped. With a silent cry she came down  
  
"Shit" she said under her breath.  
  
"Fine than its agread Lord Van will marry the princess of Austuria" A hushed voice said. Hitomi starined to hear more  
  
"Yes, he may want to marry for love but it's best he marry for someone as beautiful as my daughter Millerna. She will make an excellent queen. With my eldest rulling Freid (A.N yes Marleane's still alive) my second married to the rich merchant Dryden Fassa and know my little Milley marrying to the ruler of the Dragon country" A old man could be heard  
  
"Wont she refuse this king Aston"?  
  
"No, she may be livelly but when I get sick" Aston wasn't able to conrol a sick laugh "She'll do it for her poor elderly father, of course she will Martin"  
  
"Of course but what about king Van he is to livelly. he wont be easy to conroled" Martin said  
  
"We'll work our way around that" Hitomi heard the names and everything they had said. 'How could they be so careless as to not close the door'! she wanted to break out laughing at their stupidity but didn't. She could tell Van this morning right now she had to find the library records. As fast as she could she ran past the opened door, unfortunatly the were leaving and crashed right into her  
  
"Ah lady Hitomi our new general" Martin said "How may I help you"  
  
"Oh nothing really I was just looking for a glass of water and was passing. I didn't hear anyone so I thought this might be the kitchen I'm not used to castle life yet so you can expect me to be wandering around for a few more days" she jocked praying to god they beleived her, they did.  
  
"Ah yes I remember my first day here, too I was lost for words, see down that hall, past Lord Van's study, there walk for about a minute you'll come to a huge door go in there that is the kitchen" Martin finished  
  
"Thank you Lord Martin" And Hitomi curtsied and walked away 'Idiots! They didn't suspect a thing! Kanzaki your good!' she congradulated herself as she heard hurried footsteps of two people behind her. As she walked past Van's study she got an idea  
  
'Well he is the king so he probobly has the books I need" Hitomi opened the door to see a beautiful hard wood desk with a comfy chair and maps of Gaea it had a cozy atmosphere. Hitomi made her way to the huge window. It was extremly late. What Matin and Aston had her worried.  
  
'Why am I worried about him! I don't even like him, or do I? Well Van won't allow himself to be brought to marry someone he doesn't love'. She enjoyed looking at the gardens that layed down below but unfortunatly she had a job to do. Hitomi turned away and walked over to the giant shelf full of books. Her hand travelled lightly across the spine of the books, reading the titles. Nothing. None of the books titles indacated that it might be about the country Tenreo.  
  
"URGH how hard could it be to find one book"? she grumbeled under her breath "Might as well start somewhere" she said as she angerly picked up a book. As she pulled it she heard a soft clivking noise then the shelf moved to the side to reveal a hidden passage. The book had been a lever.  
  
'Hum where does it go' she wondered as she entered the dark hall then she heard the shelf move basck to its original position The passage was cold with an updraft. After what seemed an hour of walking she made her way to an opening. It was a giant library underground and the only way to get there was the way she had came and it looked like only a few other peole had been here. She ran to the nearest shelf.  
  
"Gaean Myths" "Legends of Fanellia" "Fanellia: A History" it continued on like this. Until she finally met a book she was looking for  
  
"Tenreo and the Missing Royals" the book had called to her like a spell as she picked it up, tracing her finger along the golden lettering. It was a new book that had been placed there recently because it was about the last royal family of that country. Hitomi sat at the side of a long table and quickly opened to the first page.  
  
It talked about King Margues and Quenn Simone's daughter princess Suki Tenreo, who maried some citizen Dave Kanzaki.  
  
Had Hitomi heard right? Kanzaki? What did it mean? That she was a princess of a country? That the weird vision she had seen was of her past that they her parents had died with her country protecting it and had the bright beam of light take her to safety, to Aaron? Still Hitomi read on.  
  
It went on about how the advisors didn't approve of such for the man for Dave was a draconian they had tried to split the pair up but they loved each other too much. And eventually had a daughter, Princess Hitomi. 5 years after her birth the country was destroyed but the body was never recovered so that led the people to beleave she was still alive and well and would someday return and rule their country. Zaibach had destroyed Tenreo for the power Htomi would soon posses and wished to use it to alter fate. But the King and Queen made sure there would be a way for their daughter to escape this. Also a profecy was mentioned that Hitomi would fall in love with the dragon and shatter a nation and save a world from chaos.  
  
Hitomi couldn't beleave it. She wouldn't beleave it!  
  
"Me a princess no way! Why didn't Aaron tell me? Did he even know? Not now Kanzaki don't hypervantelate" Hitomi couldn't conrol her breathing as she began to gasp she realized that she was shalking as a pair of arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Van had woken up the first thing he noticed was that Hitomi was no longer in bed.  
  
"Where the hell did she go" Van immediatly got up and began to search for the green eyed girl. He walked along the corridor until he saw that his study door was open.  
  
"Who could have been in here"? he wondered as he entered. No one was there  
  
"What if Hitomi stumbeled upon my secret library"? He asked out loud.  
  
The libary was only none to the royal family because it was a place of sancutuary for them away from their advisors.  
  
Quickly he pulled out a book and the shelf moved. Even before it was fully opened he began to run down the small hallway in hopes he could find Hitomi.  
  
'Why am I do worried about her? It's not like I love her or anything! Or do I' he thought as he ran deeper into the darkness. After minutes of running he finally reached the end to see someone emersed in a book. With long brown hair, a green shirt and pants, it was Hitomi. Van walked over to see she was shaking and crying. He had never seen her cry, she was so strong, but even strong men cry.  
  
'What do I do?' Van thought but didn't really care at the moment. His heart went out to her. She was in pain, it was easy to see that. Carefully Van walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Still she continued to cry.  
  
"Ssh Hitomi what's wrong" Van asked in his softest voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing" Hitomi stammered 'What is he doing'? Hitomi sat up and Van's hand fell onto her waist. She feverishly tried to wipe her tears away  
  
"I guess this is what an identaty crisis is" She mumbeled  
  
"Hitomi what where you doing down here? How did you find this place" Van asked her, still in a calm voice as to not starle her.  
  
'I didn't expect him to ask right now! Can't tell the truth that's just too weird. When in doubt LIE' "Well I woke up and wanted to find a glass of water, I ran into Martin and Aston they said that the kitchen was down the hall. I did and walked into what seemed like a study. I saw the huge shelf and just looked over the books and pulled one out and there was a passage"  
  
"Well then why were you crying" Van asked 'She's lying I know it. She is a decent lier but I can see through it'  
  
"Um I Um... Could you not ask that question it's very personal" she mumbeled looking down, ashamed she had shown weakness to someone "Van I over heard Martin and king Aston talking about something that concerns you and princess Millerna" Hitomi finally noticed his hands on her waist. It was a new sensation being held like thst. No one had ever held her like that.  
  
"Yes what did the say about me and princess Millerna..." It finally dawned on him. A bethrothal.  
  
"Well they know you to will never marry her because of love so king Aston plans to get sick. Millerna will become guilty and your advisor Martin will subjest a marriage perposal. She'll do it for her sapossedly sick father and you'll do it out of pity for Millerna" Hitomi told him, not daring to met his eyes.  
  
"Thank you for telling me Hitomi" Van whispered, pulling her closer to him. Their faces stated to get closer and closer. Hitomi had her arms wrapped around his neck. Their eyes slid shut as their lips met.  
  
To Van it was a new sensation to be kissing someone as mysterious as Hitomi. She was truelly intriguing.  
  
Hitomi couldn't beleave she was a princess let alone kissing a handsome king. What was she thinking? But her instincts kept her where she was, kissing Van.  
  
When they finally broke their sweet kiss they both were in awe.  
  
"Um... I gotta go" Hitomi managed to sepress a girlish giggle and backed away. Completly forgetting her book she walked up the passage way to leave Van pondering  
  
"I guess I'll see you later Hitomi" Van said when she had left.  
  
'Hum what were you reading that could upset you'? Van wonderd as he sat down in the same seat Hitomi had just ocuppied.  
  
'Tenreo? What would she need to know about that country' Van began to read the book and gasped.  
  
"Kanzaki? Draconian! I thought I was the last! She's a princess? Did she even know"? Questions that needed awnsers swam in his head and only Hitomi seemed to have the awnseres.  
  
Hitomi ran down through the halls, never checking to see if anyone had followed her. She burst into her room to see the back of what seemed to be a woman with long blond hair. Immediatly Hitimu sensed danger.  
  
"Excuse me miss but can I help you" Hitomi knew it was a man, she just wanted to anger him  
  
"Well yes you can Princess Hitomi, heir to the country Tenreo" He said as he turned around to face his objectif to see a bewildered expression on her face. It quickly dawned on Hitomi that this weird man had called her princess.  
  
'He knows! Hell I jut found out! Could he be from Zaibach? That long hair he's the man from my vision... JESSICA'  
  
"Princess Hitomi in all my life I have never seen such a beauty as you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Allan Schezar night of Austuria" Allan said smoothly searching Hitomi's green eyes. He knew no girl could resest his charm but in her eyes he saw hatred, sadness not the love and admeration he usually saw in women.  
  
"You it's you You work for Zaibach!" She spat "If you hurt Jessica I'll...I'll"  
  
"Why you mean that inn keeper, DeWitt she's dead now" the murderer Allan said his voice not breaking one bit over the fact he had killed an innocent girl. Normally Hitomi would grab her sword and kill the bastard but she felt as if her heart was torn out at Jessica's death.  
  
"This is why I never let people get close to my heart because they always hurt me" She sobbed "I should have been there for her" She burried her face in her hands, ignorring the night that stood over her.  
  
"I have a letter for you Princess of Tenreo" He said and bent down and layed the little whit envelop in front of her, stood up and walked away not expecting to feel a sword at his unprotected back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van tore down the halls, hoping he could talk to Hitomi. He wanted awnsers like was Hitomi Kanzaki even her real name? Was it just a plot to have him killed? As soon as he neared her room he heard a male voice.  
  
'No way. It's to early for anyone to be up? Maybe it's Zaibach' Quickly Van hid next to the door so he could hear everything, yet not be seen. Again the mysterious voice spoke. He talked about having killed someine the heard a women crying, no Hitomi crying. Then mentioning Princess if Tenroe and a letter. Van decided enough was enough she looked in and drew his sword and was back to a man with long blond hair and Hitomi on the ground crying, not even attempting to kill or injer th man. Van saw his chance and pointed the sword at the man neck. No wat was he escaping him.  
  
"Who are you" Van demanded  
  
"I am not important your majesty however Princess Hitomi Kanzaki of Tenreo is" the man awnsered and before Van could do anything he turned around and stuck Van's sword and it went flying inthe air. "Van Fanel it is most important that she read that letter so I bid you adue" He said and from his jacket's pocket took out a needle and before Van could react stuck it in his arm. As Van's vision begain to get blurry he saw Allan put the same liquid into the shaking Hitomi and walk out of the room. Soon he blacked out and saw nothing.  
  
As soon as Allan had left the palace he smiled at himself. He jumped into his guymelof and walked of. A few minutes later a voice came in through his intercom.  
  
"Well was it a sucess"?  
  
"Yes Lord Folken, but the dragon interfeared but I took care of it" Allan replied to his superior.  
  
"Very well you will be rewarded for your services" Folken awansered  
  
"Thank you lord but mat I ask what do you plan to do with the princess after we suceed" Allan pondered  
  
"Allan Schezar NEVER under estimate you opponent! Are you inrested in her? She will be killed"  
  
"What about the dragon, your brother"?  
  
"He will live if he becomes a member of Zaibach if he doesn't then he will die with the seer" Folken repled "Over and out"  
  
Hey there! I really enjoy reading you reviews! They make me feel so special. I hope your all enjoying this fic I'm writing.  
  
Syanora! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	7. Wounded

Chapter 7  
  
When Van finally woke up his head was pounding, but despite the pain he sat up and looked around to see Hitomi a few feet away. Van began to replay the nights events in his head. The kiss, Princess of Tenreo, and that crazed man.  
  
'Does Hitomi know him? She's really something that's for sure' He thought as he crawled over to where Hitomi lay. Carefully he picked her up, with one hand supporting her back and the other under her legs. Van picked her up and carried her to his room.  
  
He layed her down on his bed and tucked her in. Later he would check her wounds and talk to her. Slowly he got in bed with her and soon he was asleep not bothered by anything.  
  
When Hitomi woke up she felt a pair of arms around her waist and she sighed. She studied the room she was in. She layed in a giant four poster bed, the walls were a soft brown nothing like hers. She noticed the person sleeping next to her, with his hands wrapped possesivly aroung her waist.  
  
"What's wrong with me" She asked outloud, not expecting to get an awnser.  
  
"Nothin is wrong with you" Van replied, finally waking up from his pleasant sleep  
  
"AAh" Hitomi jumped and landed on the side of the bed as Van looked over with an amused face on  
  
"Why hello Princess Hitomi Kamzaki of Tenreo. Why didn't you tell me you were a princess"? Van asked saddened by her not being truthful.  
  
"Honestly, I didn't know until yesterday... I had a weird dream one day about a little girl the age of 5, she was taken away by a bright blue light. And I saw a soldure with the symbol of Tenreo on it. I decided to look at he royal library but the only way to was to join the army" Hitomi said looking at her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi, but who was that guy with long blond hair? He gave you a letter and knew you were a princess"  
  
"He said his name was Allan Schezar. I think he's from Zaibach. And he killed..." All of a sudden she remembered Jessica and wasn't able to finish the sentance by the wave of emosion. "I gotta go! I need to check on something" Hitomi said as she picked herself up and ran out of the room leaving Van to ponder.  
  
"Well if she is the princess of Tenreo I might as well tell the embassador, she'll want to go home after all" Van was deeply saddened by the though of her leaving. He got up and went to find his advisors and the embassador from Tenreo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi ran through the busy streets of Fanellia. But no one seemed to notice the tear stained girl who made her way silently to the "Riders Inn".  
  
As soon as she entered she knew that Jessica was already dead or dying. The whole place was a reak. Tables were turned over, pictures were destroyed and worst of all blood, her friends blood. Hitomi slowly walked behind the counter to see Jessica's body there, her eyes open  
  
"Hi-to-mi" she said dryly, her life was leaving her  
  
"Jessica I'm so sorry this is all my fault. You were my best friend, even though I only knew you a few days" Hitomi whispered tears freely flowing down her face.  
  
"I know Hitomi, you were my best friend too. Listen I don't have much time before I... Hitomi your really worried you'll never find love but you already have. Good bye my friend Hitomi" Jessica said her last words as her eyes closed, cealing those beautiful dark eyes forever, never to be opened again. Hitomi started to cry harder and harder.  
  
"Why Why Jessica? She was such a kind and gentle person! How come I had to curse her life with my pressence?" Hitomi cried for hours until the sun finally began to go down. When she finally had regained herself she picked herself up and left the inn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van looked out the window. All day he had been in a meeting with the estatique embassador.  
  
"What does she look like" asked Charles the emassador again.  
  
"Light brown hair, vibrent green eyes and pale skin and a bright red pendant hanging by a gold chain" Van awnsered starring out the window towards the glowing sunset. Hitomi still had yet to return. But Van wasn't really worried, she could take care of herself.  
  
"Than that settels it, she is the missing princess! I'll be taking her home first thing in the morning" Charles exclaimed  
  
"What! She's a general now" Martin jumped up. 'What if they decide to betroth her to Lord Van'? Martin thought  
  
"Can't she stay until the ball next week? Who knows we just might betroth the two" Patrick broke in. Van instantly looked up, Patrick knew she was a tom boy yet he wanted her as a queen, they day couldn't get any weirder. The color from Martins face drained.  
  
"Well that would be something. I guess she could stay for the week" Charles said, examinig the situation closely "But where is she"?  
  
Van looked out the window and saw a hodded figure walk through the gates  
  
"There she is" Van said getting up and leaving the meeting to see Hitomi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Hitomi" Van said as she reached the pale girl  
  
"Oh Van I..." Hitomi couldn't think of any more lies "Jessica's dead, he killed her"! and she began to cry all over again  
  
"Hitomi there's someone who would like to meet you" Van said placing a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Who would that be"?  
  
"Charles Ford, embassador to Tenreo. He'll take you home next week" Van said, telling himself over and over that is't for the best. Insantly Hitomi broke away from him to looke at him straight in the face, her green eyes thundering with anger.  
  
"What! I can't beleave you! I'm gone a few hours and you screw up my life worse than I could ever hope! Van I don't have a home and I certaintly don't want to end up some snotty princess in a stupid dress! No way will I ever go to Tenreo!" Hitomi yelled, he voice filled with rage.  
  
"I thought that's what you wanted Hitomi" 'What is wrong with her? Most girls would love to be princesses'. Before Van could react Hitomi slapped him good and hard with all the strength she could muster.  
  
"How dare you Van Slanzar de Fanel think you could possibly understand me and what I want" Hitomi said in a dangerously low voice. she turned around leaving Van to hold his red cheek and stare at her in awe as she left to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rapidly Hitomi ran to her room to retrieve her possesions. When she noticed the letter that Allan guy had left. Quickly she put her puch to her belt and placed the letter in a pocket.  
  
"No way am I staying here. They'll have to drag me to Tenreo kicking and screaming" She said through clenched teath "What a fool I was for thinking I could possibly love him. You open your self up a crack and this is what happens" Hitomi was about to open her door for the last time when a pink haird cat came flying her way.  
  
"Hitomi is it true your a princess"  
  
"Yeah but I only found out last night"  
  
"Well I heard Charles saying he plans on drugging you toTenreo if he has to, they heard the arguement you had with Lord Van. He really ment good, Hitomi really! He wanted what was best for you. Hurry I'll lead you to the stabels, take a horse and get out of here. Hitomi love isn't that bad" Hitomi staired in shock Merle had heard what she had said. "He loves you and you love him to so don't denie it, alright" Merle said and turned to lead her to the stabels and Hitomi followed in silence.  
  
As they quietly ran down the halls Hitomi thought at what Merle had said  
  
'Did he do that just to torture me or did he do it because he wanted what was best for me'? all of a sudden Merle stopped in her tracks and her ears twitched. Hitomi to strained to hear.  
  
"Well she wont be staying for the ball. She is unlady like! She will be trained in Tenreo to be a proper princess. Dresses and bows she'll wear. When you said she was a tom boy I didn't think she was a hulagin. My apologies again king Van. We will leave right away" Hitomi guessed that this was Charles.  
  
"It's no problem I deserved it for not consulting with her. She is very unique so don't ruin her personality. She's stronger than she looks in more ways than one" Van's voice could be heard, it was filled with regreat. All of a sudden Hitomi felt bad for having slapped Van, even if he deserved it.  
  
"I'll get a healer with me. I realise we'll have to drug her the whole journey".  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea" Hitomi stood to reveal herself "Because unlike most princesses I speak my mind" Hitomi drew her sword "And if you try and stop me I'll kill you on the spot" Hitomi backed away through the open door she had just barged through to see Merle in the hall way shaking her head and then dashed off towards the stabels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I cant beleave she was there the entire time" Van smiled, he knew if Hitomi left he'd see her again, better sooner than later.  
  
"Well I have a renegade princess on my hands I would like your guards to help me" Charles requested  
  
"No can do, my soldures respect her and wont hurt her" Van stated as Charles looked like he was about to say something but didn't and headed off to find Hitomi.  
  
When Charles had left he thought of what Merle had told him a few minutes before checking up upon Hitomi.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Lord Van you love her so don't denie it! She only hit you because she thought you were contolling her life. Listen I'm taking her to the stabels, I'll show her a rout to take and you can intercept but you'll have to hurry" Merle told him, showing the map he and Hitomi would use.  
  
"Thanks Merle" Van said and left to find Charles.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Van headed down the halls as fast as he could, running with all his might to the stabels in hope she hadn't left. He knew Hitomi wouldn't be caught easily and he was the only person who stood a chance at catching her. Van dashed through the couryard and all the way to the riding stabels to see a pink and orange blob waving to a rider, who rode off on a black stallion  
  
"MERLE" Van called out as he got closer, as soon as he was infront of Merle, he leand over and started to pant.  
  
"Well it's about time you got here, hurry I packed your supplies. You could be gone for some time" Merle pointed towards another black stallion. Van pulled himself on the horse and readied himself. The he too rode out of Fanellia in persute of the runaway princess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi willed her horse to go faster, paying no one would find out where she went.  
  
"What am I doing? Where am I going" Hitomi said as she kept her horse at the same speed "No matter what I do decide, Tenreo will put a price on my head and then It's only a matter of time" a little while later she reached the entance to the forest. It was almost dark and the sky was a beautiful pink. "Oh how I wish I could looke at the sky all day, but I can't" Hitomi said, her voice etched with sorrow. The forest was deep and dark but Hitomi didn't mind, she found the darkness a comfort for her troubeled mind and took in the scenery as she slowed the black stallion, Michael to a slow trott. But little did she know a person was riding up behind her and it wasn't Van...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God! Will she ever slow down" Van groaned as he kept in persute of the girl with green eyes. He was close enough so he could almost see her, but she coudn't sense his presence. Van was almost at the entance of the forest when he saw a masked rider enter, a few moments after Hitomi had. The rider had his sword drawn, ready to kill. Van tried to yell but it was no use she coudn't hear him, he was too far away. Van quickened his pace in hopes of warning Hitomi in time before the fatal blow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi strained her ears to hear the faint clip-clop of a rider. She let her mind concintrate on the sound then the image of a fearful man came into her imagination. He had his sword drawn already covered in blood. Her eyes snapped open to see the same man coming towards her back. Hitomi grabbed her sword and made a forceful block.  
  
"Who are you" Hitomi said as they broke away and Hitomi slid off her horse so she could fight him better  
  
"Dilandau Albatou And I'm here to captire you" The silver haird boy said licking his lips and sending his sword again. However Hitomi had to time to block and it came down on her stomach. Her shirt was ripped in the lowe section, giving view of her stomach. It was only a thin cut, but she knew if she didn't defeat this evil being she would die. Dilandau only smiled bigger at the sight of her blood seeping down from her side. Her eyes began to grow weaker and weaker as she felt all her power drain from her as she fell to the ground. From the corner of her eyes she saw a boy ride towards her ready to defend her. He opened his mouth to say something but Hitomi had lready passed out.  
  
"Hitomi" Van called as he neared her body, a red liquid flowing from the ground. He felt his temper rise as he saw the silver haird attacker dismounted his horse and prepairred to attack. Van to stepped down off his horse and took out his sword.  
  
Quickly they charged each other. It soon became obvious that they were equally matched, but Van had a little more skill. Van quickly thought of an idea, He'd copy the move Hitomi had first used when they fought. He placed his foot behind his opopnent and leaned forward. He towered over the silver haird boy and prepairred to make the final blow when a pillar of blue light came out if nowhere and carried they boy away, Van was only abell to cut a slim cut on his cheek. But before he left he yelled  
  
"You damaged mu beautiful face! You'll pay"! and was gone.  
  
Van turned his attenchon to Hitomi how layed bleeding.  
  
"Hitomi" he gasped and rushed to help her. He rolled her over to see the bleeding cut. It was a very shallow cut so it would be easy for Van to stop the bleeding. He walked over to his horses pouch and looked around until he found some bandages. Van went back to where Hitomilayed and ouleed up her shirt to see it better. Then rapped the bandage around it tightly. He heard her groan and then grow silent. Van began to look at his options. He had to get her to a healer but he knew she'd be upset if he brought her back to the castle, but he had no choice unless he could find a house and get her fixed up. He deicede to looke for a house. Carefully he picked her up and climbed upon the horse and layed her infront of him,  
  
"Rum's village should be around here" he thought as he came to a clearing (A.N Episode1, where Van and Hitomi first landed). "HELLO" He called out.  
  
"Why hello Van, is that the girl" Van turned aroubd to be faced by a group of wolfmen, Rum in the front  
  
"Yeah but she was seiously wounded can you help her" Van asked getting of his horse for Rum to take her  
  
"Sure, pass her to me and we'll get her to the village. It's not far" He said as he turned and went to the wagon amd signalled for Van to join him.  
  
HA HA Cliffhanger! I know you'll hate me but I'll update soon! I really will! But I have exams and my Mom is hovering over my sholdure every 5 seconds! URGH! Oh and Dilandau is not Cilena. Cilena is Allans sister and Dilandau is well... Dilandau a crazed phiqotique killer. Glad your all loving this fic!  
  
Syanora! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	8. Fanellia has fallen

Chapter 8  
  
When they arrived in the village of wolf people they were waiting for their leader to return. Immediatly when the group arrived they rushed the unconcious girl to the healers tent.  
  
"Marinaro! Could you help this girl" Rum asked a young wolf women emerged from a tent.  
  
"Sure, you boy" she said in a stern voice and pointed at Van "You will stay with her and help me with her"  
  
"Why me"? Van asked  
  
"You seem to know her the best and I only like 1 other person in my wigwam when I work on someone" Marinaro explained as they opened the flaps to the tent. Van followed her and layed Hitomi down on the furs that covered floor. "Quick take off her shirt" she ordered. Van just starred at her for a moment (A.N she has a bra on K, I'm not sick!)  
  
'How indecent' he sorrly thought as he complied. She undied the bandage he had wrapped around her and threw it aside. "Hold her down. She might fidgit" Marinaro told him and Van leaned over and pinned her body with his own. (A.N His hands grabbed hers and his legs pinned her to the floor. So he had his stomach right infront of her. There was space between their stomachs). The wolf woman pulled out a jar of some sort and took out a cloth and covered the top of the bottle with it and wetted it with the weird unknown liquid. To Van it smelled alot like violet. Marinaro place the cloth on Hitomi and steam started to come from the wound.  
  
"What's happening" Van asked, struggaling to keep Hitomi pinned.  
  
"Don't worry! This herb will help the wound heal in only a matter of days. It's also cleaning it" she told him, keeping the cloth to Hitomi's stomach, only when the steam stopped coming and Hitomi stopped moving did she remove it. "Well I suspect my job is done. You two can stay here tonight. But I'm warning you be carful with her" Marinaro got up and left them in the tent. When she left Van got off of her and layed next to her. Van only closed his eyes when he heard a moan escape her lips.  
  
"Where am I" Hitomi asked, looking around confused  
  
"Remember you were attacked by some crazed lunatic and were injured. Rum helped save you" Van expained.  
  
"Oh... Van who's Rum"  
  
"The wolfman you ran away from" He awnsered her. Hitomi looked down and realized she was only wearing her bra.  
  
"VAN! Why did you take off my shirt" She yelled at him 'How dare he take off my shirt'!  
  
"Relax Hitomi! The healer Marinaro had to see the wound"  
  
"Oh I GUESS that's alright" She said and leaned over and grabbed her shirt and pulled it on "Thanks Van" Hitomi mumbeled realising how tired she was and fell back onto the fur and fell asleep. Soon Van joined her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dilandau! You faild to capture the girl. You know the conciquences for failure" Folken said in an oh-too-calm voice as he walked over to where Dilandau had bent over. "She escaped because of you and grew a stronger friendship with the dragon! Soon they will find each themselves seriouslly thinking about the emotion of love! And if by that time they awaken Escaflowne our futures are certain to hold death" He said in a low voice. He turned to face the screen that held the face of their leader.  
  
"We must attack Fanellia at once" Dornkirk commanded "Dilandau take your dragonslayers and the Vione and attack in a days time"! he said then the image went blank. Dilandau stood up and left to prepare for the attack they would stage.  
  
"The Fanellians wont know what hit them" the silver haird warrior said with a smile. "I'm going to get Van back" He vowed  
  
"If it's reveng you want you can get it after youv captured him" Folken said  
  
"Oh your just going to give me you little brother. you don't care about him" He taunted  
  
"I'm a man how will help destroy his country" Folken said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Hitomi woke up she felt an arm ontop of her stomach that was bandaged. She began to remember the previous nights events. Escapecially the wound.  
  
"Hey Van are you awake"? Hitomi asked as she sat up  
  
"Hum...So your up" Van awnsered opening his eyes.  
  
"Yeah... But I'm not going back there! I'll never be a spoild princess who ends up getting bethrothed to some vain jerk" She told him sorrly, folding her arms over her chest like a stuborn child who coudn't get her way.  
  
"Well you have a responsibility, eventually you will have to return Hitomi" Van told her  
  
"Well It wont be for a long time! I'm my own person and I won't be perswaded"  
  
"Fine Hitomi, I'm not going to argue with you, not now anyway" Van said and stood up "So where are you going to go anyway Hitomi"?  
  
"Maybe Austuria and become a knight or to Sezario" She replied "Anywhere but Tenreo" Just as she was saying this Rum rushed in  
  
"Van! Hurry there are's a Zaibach floating Fotress heading for Fanellia! And I don't think it's a friendly visit" He said gasping for breath as if he had been runnung  
  
"What! Hitomi hurry and get up Zaibach is attacking Fanellia! I've got to get there" Van said running out of the tent. Hitomi sat up and followed him  
  
"How long till they get there?" Hitomi asked  
  
"About an hour. You'll never make it" Rum shook his head sadly when she had left.  
  
"Van I'm comin with you" Hitomi shouted to Van as he was about to take off. Hitomi jumped on behind him and clung to his waist and they were off  
  
"I thought you didn't want to go back there" Van asked as they thundered through the forest.  
  
"Just shut up and watch the rode! I'm only coming because I'm one of your generals" 'thats not the only reason' she thought amd started to blush when she thought about the kiss they had shared and how safe she had felt in his arms.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Van saw Hitomi blush and Van smiled.  
  
'Wonder what's she thinking about'  
  
For the next 45 minutes they raced to the city of Fanellia. Van staterd yalling as soon as they made it to the city.  
  
"Hurry Zaibach is attacking! Take the women and children to the mountains! Hurry they'll be here soon!" Van yelled. A few people gasped but then got over the schock and started to search for their children and hurry to the mountains. Van and Hitomi made their way to the castle.  
  
"Lord Van take Lady Hitomi to the shrine and if neccesary leave this place with Escacflowne" Balgues said as soon as they had entered the stabels  
  
"Escaflowne"? Van asked, puzzeled why they would have to wake the sleeping dragon guymelof. "Hitomi follow me to the shrine" he said and ran towards the shrine to the legendary God of Protection.  
  
It was a breathtaking sight. Hitomi looked all around the giant room to see a giant hunk of rock in the middle. Van stood under it a made a tiny slit in his hand  
  
"I Van Fanel find myself blood pact to thee Escaflowne. Thow sleeping Dragon awake" Van called and the glass shattered to reveal Escaflowne. Once it had safelly landed on the ground in a kneeling position Van climbed upto the breastplate where the pink gem would go. Slowly he placed it in and the cockpit door shot open. Van climbed in and stood up and took out his sword. "Hitomi stay put" He ordered her  
  
"No way Van"! She yelled back "I'm coming with you no matter what"  
  
Then a invisable guymelof crashed through the wall and attacked Van.  
  
"Where the hell is it" he asked outloud and began to fight the invisable force. He cut his way through the cloak and from then he could see all his moves.  
  
Van came down for the finalblow but was stopped, another guymelof had joined and was blocking him. Van immediatly silced his cloak. He was luck that he was facing two unexperienced fighters. Then Van was about to finish the one that had first attacked him when the second was about to strike him Balgues jumped in.  
  
"AAAHhhhhhh" Balgues grunted as he fought it iff with a giant sword "Leave lord Van No-" but he never fnished it, he had been killed. He limply fell to the ground. Van killed the two guymelofs with all the anger he had and then picked Hitomi up and went over to where Balgues layed and he fell to his knees.  
  
"No Balgues"  
  
"Lord Van someday return and re-build our native home me lord. Reunite the people of Fanellia" were his last words then he died.  
  
"Noooooo" Van yelled.  
  
"Why"? Hitomi mumbeled as she looked away to see the burning castle that surounded them. Zaibach guymelofs started to come from all sides, preparring to capture them. But before they could lay a hand on them, a bright beam of light came. Van and Hitomi floated away into the sky. Van lossened his grip he had on Hitomi and fely himself give way into unconciousness. Together they left the burning city of Fanellia.  
  
  
  
Later that night Hitomi and Van landed in a dense forest.  
  
"Van where are you"? Hitomi called. Unable to see Van. She stood up and brushed her clothes that had a few fallen leaves clung her pants.  
  
Somewhere else (5minutes away, walking)  
  
"Hitotmi come out" Van yelled, hoping the girl could hear him. He abonded his guymelof and went in search of her. Finally he came to where a girl stood, her back to him and she turned around to face him.  
  
"VAN" She yelled jumping on him and hugging him feirclly.  
  
"Hitomi it's alright. But where are we" He asked.  
  
"Um I think the borders of Austuria" She replied "There SHOULD be a road somewhere then we can find a place for the night" Hitomi said and backed away from Van, or at least tried to. Van held his hand on her waist. Closer their faces met untill their lips were touching. Hitomi's mind became a mess and he kissed her, she let out a moan and put her arms over Van's neck and let the kiss deepen. A few moments later they parted because the need of air. "Um... We better get going. Where's Escaflowne"?  
  
"Don't worry. It's hidden. Besides I'm the only one who can piolet it so it wouldn't do anyone any good" He replied, still in shock from the kiss.  
  
"Oh well we better get going" Hitomi said and picked a direction. In the distance she couls see a road. "There's a road" she pointed. Once they made it to the road they began to walk untill they found a cottage.  
  
Van walked up and knocked the door  
  
"Hello" a young woman awnsered. She had long shiney blond hair and ice berg blue eyes "How may I help you" She asked looking Van up and down  
  
'That's discusting! She's checking him out' even Hitomi had done that once but at least he hadn't noticed, or so she had thought (A.N he did notice).  
  
"We're travelers looking for a place to stay tonight" Van replied, not saying that he was a king and Hitomi was a princess.  
  
"Oh of course please come in, might I aske who are you and who IS she" the annoying girl asked pointing at Hitomi as of she was a bug.  
  
"This is my companion Hitomi and my name is Van, what is yours"  
  
"My name is Eramla, you can call me Eram" She blushed, trying to make her self cute and attractive.  
  
"Well thank you Eram said 'God this woman is annoying! I can't wait to leave'  
  
"Here come in you two must be starved! I'll set up some rooms for you" she said letting them come in "Go down the hall and into the dining room" she told him in a sweet and caring voice. When he had left Hitomi was about to follow when Eram put her hand out infront of Hitomi "You will not reuin my chances with him! I am way more attractive than you could ever be! So give up" she hissed  
  
"He doesn't like sleeze" Hitomi fired back. Eram was taken back, most girls would have given up but she liked this game  
  
"Oh well I like a challenge" Eram smiled. 'No chance in hell does that scrawny girl stand a chance with him' and lead Hitomi to where Van was. Meanwhile several thoughts were floating throught Hitomi's head as they ate dinner.  
  
'Eram is right! No way could he ever fall in love with me! Eram is prettier than I am and it's true! But at least I'm nicer than she is' she sorrly thought, blocking out the conversation. Eram was flirting with Van. He seemed so out of it and she didn't even notice it. He just noded his head up and down, agreeing with what the hell she was blabbering on about.  
  
"Well it's late and you should be getting tired! There are two rooms. One has two beds. Whitch one would you like Van" She pourred.  
  
'OH my god! If Van doesn't realise she wants to sleep with him he's blind' Hitomi's mind screamed  
  
'Think Fanel!' "Um no thank you. I'll stay in the same room as Hitomi. We woudn't want to inconvenience you in anyway". He repled. If all those years listening to council, he had learned never sound insulting when backing away. Eram looked shocked to see a man had resisted her charms.  
  
"Oh then I'll show you and that girl what's her name to your room" She scoffed. Hitomi had enough with holding her tongue  
  
"My name is Hitomi" She forcefully replied and stood up to look intimadating, it worked. They all got up and Eram led them to the room and lead them to the top floor.  
  
"Well goodnight!" she said and blew Van a kiss and glared at Hitomi and closed the door.  
  
"URGH! She is so annoying! She flited with you the entire time" Hitomi growled in frustration.  
  
"And you care because..." Van inquired. 'Could she possibly care about me'?  
  
"Well...um that is to say... I really care about you" Hitomi said and blushed, but blushed even more when she realized there was only one king sized bed. "Um Van there's only one bed. Looks like Eram had an idea including you, her, one night, one bed" Hitomi said  
  
"URGH! Well might as well get some sleep. I'll take one side, you take the other"  
  
"Sure" she responded and climbed into bed and closed her eyes. A few moments later she felt someone climb in on her other side.  
  
Hours later Van was sound asleep, but Hitomi could not, no matter what positioned she tried. Finally she was about to go for a run, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and soon Hitomi found her own way to the realm of dreams.  
  
  
  
I hope you readers didn't mind that last scene. I needed SOME excuse for Van to hate Eram, and still get Hitomi and Van together! By the way Eram was trying to have sex with Van. Her name is prononced Er-am. ANYONE please tell me you hate her! Don't Van and Hitomi make a great couple! I know some people like alternate pairing but I still love V/H! I would like to apologies for saying Pantome Escaflowne, it's Phantome Angel! She writes the AU V/H "THief of Hearts! It's one of my favorites!  
  
Syanora! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	9. The Princess Millerna

Chapter 9  
  
When Hitomi woke up she felt someone was next to her and sighed, loving the new feeling. Hitomi didn't know it but Van was awake, enjoying every moment of bliss.  
  
'What would it be like to wake up like this every morning'? his mind questioned.  
  
"Van! Sweety open up I know you can't wait to see me" Eram called  
  
"Shit" Van, starteling Hitomi.  
  
"I thought you were asleep" Hitomi said as she rose from the bed and yawned. A few moments later they emerged from the room.  
  
"Oh Van how was your night" Eram asked in a soft voice  
  
"I never slept better" he replied and glanced over to Hitomi.  
  
"So my love where are we going" Eram persued  
  
"We aren't going anywhere. Me and Hitomi however are"  
  
"WHAT!" she exclaimed  
  
"We wouldn't want someone as delicate as you to get hurt! He is looking out for you safety" Hitomi lied, surpressing a laugh as they opened the door and began to walk down the road.  
  
But before Eram was out of sight she yelled  
  
"Come back to me my love"!  
  
"Your not my love" He called back and they ran all they way back to Escaflowne.  
  
"What a Bitch" Hitomi laughed as Van hoped into Escaflowne and picked her up "Good can you think of a more clueless person"?  
  
"No"  
  
"So where are we headed"?  
  
"Austuria, Fanellia was likelly to be completly destroyed, we'll need help from other countries to defeat them" Van told her sadly  
  
"It's okay Van we'll get revenge" Hitomi reassured him. Then there was silence the entire trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hum the profecy"? Dornkirk mused "The princess shall met the dragon and evetually fall in love. They will be assisted by many, and will arrive at the Mystique Valley and all will be made clear to them" He read out from an ancient book. "That girl will be the death of me"  
  
"Lord we have suceeded in attacking Fanellia. But the dragon and girl have escaped. They are heading to Austuria" Folken said.  
  
"Good. We must seperate them as soon as possible before the girl and the dragon's bond grow stronger"!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was mid-day by the time they arrived at the Austurian palace, they landed in the court yard so alot of people would have seen them. Van and Hitomi jumped off of Escaflowne.  
  
"Greetings Van Fanel, king of all Fanellia. King Aston wishes to see you" a Austurian guard walked up to them and addresed Van.  
  
"Very well" Van awnsered and he and Hitomi followed him.  
  
Hitomi had never seen inside the palace before. Even though Aaron, her guardian was well established in the high order of things, Hitomi had neve been inside the palace walls. They were brightly colored tapestries and markings. They were lead into a throne room to see a fat man sitting on the throne, prentending to be sick and weak (A.N remember when Allan went to meet the king upon Palac's first appearence. There in the room he talked with that Bastard king Aston).  
  
"King Fanel! I heard about the horrible attack that happened on your country. I regreat to say I am sick and got out of bed to see you. I wish for my youngest daughter, the beautiful Millerna to you wed you. It would be a benifit for both our countries" He said pointing to the beautiful woman standing beside him. She had long flowing blond hair and soft violt eyes. Millerna Aston was truelly beauiful.  
  
"I to am sorry, for I am already engaged to the newly discovered princess of Tenreo" Van said and king Aston nearly chocked  
  
"WHAT! They found her"  
  
"Yes, may I present Hitomi Kanzaki" Van responded and moved aside so everyone could see the heir to the Tenreo throne.  
  
Hitomi was completly shocked to say the least. But she didn't let it show.  
  
"Oh. She's the princess of Tenreo! That scrawny little twig!" an advisor stepped in  
  
"Now Midan. Even though she doesn't have half a beautiful figure as Millerna... I suppose she isn't half bad" Astoon replied as Midan stood up and walked over and started making a circle around her like a shark stalking its prey.  
  
"Now father. Stop that leave the princess alone" Millerna burst in "Hitomi!" she said addressing the girl "Follow me! You'll be staying here awhile so you should borrow one of my dresses" Millerna was definetly a cheerful person.  
  
"A Dress"? Hitomi replied  
  
"Yes, now come on Father and Van have some things to discuss" She awnsered and took Hitomi's hand and lead her out.  
  
Millerna dragged Hitomi to a beautiful room. It was royal blue with a four poster bed (A.N It's the room Hitomi stayed in when she was captured in by geko's).  
  
"Here I'll go get you one of my dresses. In that room there's a bath so you should get one" Millerna told her as she left. Hitomi walked into the room and admirred the huge bath tub. She turned on the taps and let the water come out.  
  
"Wow" She finally mumbeled as she took off her clothes and stepped into the full bath tub of water. "Hum" she mumbeled but soon her mind wanderd to that strange blond man. "That letter. I'll read it later" After half an hour she stepped out and grabbed a fluffy towl and wrapped it around her body and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Well It's about time. Here is a dress that will have you fiancÃ© drooling over you" Millerna sat up from Hitomi's bed and walked over, carrying with her a beautiful pink dress (A.N You know the one that Millerna gave her to wear as to not have Allan's diginty called into question).  
  
"Wow that's such a beautiful dress, are you sure you don't mind"? Hitmomi questioned  
  
"Not at all! Your going to be the future queen of Fanellia, are you not? You have to look presentable"  
  
"Hum. Well I don't wear dresses" Hitomi said as she took the dress out of Millerna's hand and examind it, then brought it behind a screen to put it on. Millerna looked at her when she finally came out  
  
"Wow that dress looks great" She commented as they left the room.  
  
Later that night king Aston, Miden, Millerna, Eries, Dryden, Hitomi, Van were all at the table drinking vino (wine). Millerna and Dryden were busy looking at each other while Eries was trying to get her fiancÃ©'s attention (A.N I know I said Dryden and Eries were married, but I ment by the time Millerna would be married, Dryden and Eries would already be married, Also Dryden and Millerna are in love) but was failing miserably.  
  
"So King Fanel, this is you fiancÃ©, hum. She's quit the beauty" Miden commented. Scheming how to get her married to his other son.  
  
"Yes she is" Van replied, hoping he wasn't embarrasing her too much. Hitomi closed her eyes and took in the beautiful flute she heard playing as she sipped her wine. She let her mind wander and began to hear voices  
  
'Why do I have to marry Eries when I'm in love with Millerna!' she heard the voice of Dryden.  
  
'I love Dryden so much. He and my sister have nothing in common. I wish Father would understand! Speaking of love, Van and Hitomi seem pretty deep, I wonder if they've slept together yet? Me and Dryden did a week ago -Sigh- I have to marry my one true love' Millerna could be heard  
  
'No way can I be hearing other peoples thoughts! I am NOT going crazy'! Hitomi screamed at herself, and also was blushing like crazy because of what Millerna had said or thought.  
  
'Why is she blushing like crazy? For someone who is royal she sure doesn't act like it' Again Hitomi heard Millerna but was overcome by a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She quickly excused herself and ran out of the room, all the way to her's. She rushed over to the toilt and emptied the contents of her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Must be the wine. I never had alcohol before" She concluded as she heard a knock  
  
"Come in? Hitomi called and Millerna entered  
  
"Oh I just wanted to check up on you. You looked really pale. I heard something. Is everything alright" she inquired  
  
"I just got sick that's all" Hitomi smilled 'Please! Please don't see I'm lying' her mind begged.  
  
"Alright, but If you get sick again tell me okay"?  
  
"Sure" Hitomi lied and walked away "Oh Millerna If you love Dryden tell your father" and left Millerna to wonder. Hopefully by the time Hitomi was back she'd be gone.  
  
She began to wonder all around the halls.  
  
"Wow these are beautiful paintings" She admired one of an angel.  
  
"Yes they are" Van said walking up behind her.  
  
"Oh Van I didn't see you" she confessed "Well I gatta go" Hitomi ran to her room, more than ready for a good night sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.  
  
"Hum"? Hitomi mumbeled as she lazily opened her eyes and pulled herself out of bead. Steadying herself on the spindels (A.N that's what my brother calls them!) Immediatly she noticed the sun had almost risen and she ran to the balcony to see it.  
  
"I love sunsets" she said as she leaned on the rail and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent on the city. "Oh Aaron" Hitomi felt cold tears slowly begin to trickle down her face. She cried even more at the though of her old sword master/gaurdian. It got worse when she thought of Jessica she was just 15, her age. She didn't even hear a person enter her room and wrap his arms around her sholdures and gently rock her. As the crying slowed and the pain went down to a moderate ache and her senses came back to her. Instantly she jerked away to look at the person. "How long have you been there"  
  
"Long enough, Hitomi what's wrong"? When Hitomi looked into those fiery eyes, she couldn't help but tell the truth.  
  
"Van... I used to live around here, with a man named Aaron White. One day when I was ten a group of Zaibach guymelofs came and killed him. They were looking for me" She tried to wipe her tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi, did I embarass you yesterday" Hitomi looked at Van puzzeled but then remembered  
  
"Don't worry about it! I know you only said we were engaged so you wouldn't have to marry. Besides you'll proboly meet someone on this wild adventure, fall in love and you wont even have to be bethrothed" Hitomi hid her sadness with a big smile and walked away to change into her normal clothes behind the screen and left. When she was gone Van said outloud  
  
"Maybe I've already met someone" and turned around and ran to catch up with Hitomi.  
  
  
  
"When will be leaving"? she asked once Van had caught up  
  
"Sunset, It will be easier" he awnsered as they walked down the hall to the dining room. They walked in to see only Millerna up and awake, reading a book on medicen while eating a slice of toast.  
  
"Oh Hitomi, Van your awake! Sit down and eat something" Milierna raised her head and snapped her fingers and a servent came rushing over and layed two plates filled with food. Hitomi and Van quickly sat down and began to eat. When they were done Hitomi asked Millerna what the book she was reading.  
  
"Oh this! I'm learning to become a doctor. Father and Eries don't appreciate it much though" She repled, saddened.  
  
"Well I think it's wonderful"! Hitomi reassureed the youngest princess of Austuria.  
  
The day was filled with meetings and talking with officials. More than once Hitomi could have sworn she had seen Charles running around the halls. It was almost dark out so they would be leaving soon.  
  
"Hitomi be careful some of my advisors who had survived are here, including Charles" Van warned Hitomi. They were passing by the throne room when they heard two voices of king Aston and a unknown being. Hitomi put her ear to the door to listen and Van did like-wise.  
  
"If you were to hand over Fanellia's king, the princess of Tenreo and their guymelof Escaflowne we'll spair you country. Also in this treaty we will use you harbour. And we the Zaibach Empire will protect you" Folken told the king. 'This is too easy. Such a fool'  
  
"Your planning to attack Freid. Fine if it's for the future of my country, yes I agree" Aston replied, ignorring the look of discust his daughter Millerna was giving him. "We will capture the dragon when he tries to leave" he continued  
  
'This is for you own good, Van' Folken thought as he turned and walked away. He opened the door to see two people listening intentilly.  
  
"Um we were just..." Hitomi stuttered, her mind racing  
  
"Princess, Van"! Folken said 'God this might ruin everything'  
  
"Van RUN" Hitomi yelled and readied herself to dart down the hallway as soon as Van was ready.  
  
"I never run away from my enemy" Van replied, his voice as cold as steel, getting into a fighting stance and taking out his sword. Folken smilled and uncovered his metal arm, he grabbed Van's sholdure and stuck in a needle. Instantly his eyes grew heavy and he fell to the ground.  
  
Hitomi saw Van fall to the ground. He ran to his defence but was met by a blow to the head from behind.  
  
"That was easy" Dilndau smirked as he walked over to the brown haired girl and picked her up as Folken picked Van up.  
  
"Let's get out of here. The Vione is waiting" he said in a monotone voice, hiding his excitement as he and his red eyed companion left the city of Plas to the giant floating fortress, Vione.  
  
"Ow my head" Van mumbeled as he opened his eyes to be greated by the back of the Zaibach stratagiest. Van jumped up and immediatly thought of Hitomi.  
  
"Who are you!" he demabded, and looked at his sword on the desk and ran for it. "How about leading me to my guymelof now!" (A.N He thought Hitomi got away)  
  
"You think it's that easy? You can not esape from this floating fortress my brother" Folked awnserd.  
  
"What do you meen brother"? 'What the frigging hell is he talking about'? he thought as Folken turned around and took of his cloak. Then he concintrated on bring out his wings as a pair of beautiful wings emerged from his back  
  
"Van, mother and father were killed... They wanted me alive. Dornkirk plans on taking over all of Gaea for the good of mankind. Van I am your brother. Join us and help the Zaibach Empire" Folken tried to perswade his younger brother, but to his unliking his brother wasn't easily perswaded.  
  
"What! No way Folken, I'll never help you, innocent people will die"!  
  
"So? If it's for Gaea isn't it worth it"?  
  
"You can't just decide who deserves to live and who doesn't! It's not Zaibach's to decide"!  
  
"Oh well. Fortunatly we have other means of perswading you" He said and the door opened and an unconcious Hitomi was shoved in.  
  
"What are you planning on doing with her! She has nothing to do with this" Van yelled  
  
"Oh but on the contrairy little brother, she had everything to do with it. You see" he picked up a book and smiled because at the moment his little brother was so helpless. "In this book there is a profecy that will take place very soon. It's the 'Profecy of the Dragon' you remember it mother used to tell it to you all the time. Well guess what! You'r the dragon and Hitomi's the one you are destined for" Folken smirked. He knew if everything happened to soon, the profecy wouldn't come true.  
  
Van was shocked, it was true his mother had told him many times 'The Profecy of the Dragon' but he had never taken it seriously and now to be told he was destined to marry the long lost princess of Tenreo was unbeleavable! Van glanced over to Hitomi and saw her groan snd stand up shakilly  
  
"Whe... Where am I"?  
  
"Zaibaach floating fortress my dea-" he startred but the Vione was hit bt something and the door flew open as smoke started to pour in and a Dragon Slayer (Guymil) ran in  
  
"Lord Folken! Were being attacked" he bluted out  
  
"What! Must be those Freedom Fighters. Well don't just stand there go and kill them" Folken bellowed and turned around to finish his conersation with Van, but the room was empty...  
  
HAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger I know you'll hate be but oh well. Tell me what you thought of this a REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I know I changed some of Hitomi's powers but It was needed for her to read minds! I love to hear other peoples opinions, really! But when you say mean spirited thing you get mean things said back to you. Such in the case of Jackal sign Blue. I didn't want to make enemies by wrighting! Well I'm glad some people are enjoying this fic. And I will not stop wrighting just beacuse one person hates it! Loads of people are really enjoying this so I will continue. I'm sorry if Jackal doesn't like it, but he/she shouldn't read it, and hopefully he'll/she'll enjoy my next fic, but I'll put more effort in that one it's just because my exams are coming up and my mom is breathing down my neck so it's not going to be the greatest fic!  
  
Syanora! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	10. Fallne Angels

Chapter 10  
  
Hitomi and Van ran down the hallways as fast as they could.  
  
"Were in the guymelof bay, Escaflowne should be here" Van told her  
  
"There it is" Hitomi pointed towards a pair of steps that led to the cock pit of Escaflowne. Van ran to the very top but a blond woman in mens clothing stepped in the way  
  
"Back off! This guymelof belongs to the king of fanellia and I have specific orders from princess Millerna to help him" she yelled at him  
  
"Well I am Van Fanel so step aside" he challenged, the woman backed down  
  
"That sword, you majesty hurry load you guymelof onto the Crudsade" she yelled pointing towards the ship that was hanging onto the Vionay. Van hoped into Escaflowne and picked up Hitomi, and together all three of them left.  
  
As soon as they were in the air ship they took off, leaving Zaibach to tend to their wounds.  
  
"Who are you people"? Hitomi demanded once they were in the bridge  
  
"This is Gadess, Keo, ect. (A.N I forget all the names. But If I thought about it for a long time I would get them) and my name is Celena Schezar" Hitomi nearly choked "Is something the matter"?  
  
"Is Allan Schezar related to you" Hitomi questioned as she secured her sword to her belt.  
  
"Yes, unfortunatly he is my brother. He works for Zaibach" Celena awnsered sadly "We are the Freedom Fighters. Their after me also and now you and this crew" Celena gestured to the men around her.  
  
"So where are you headed"? Van asked  
  
"Back to Austuria, then all the way to Freid. Be carefull though they'll want you no matter what so only travel under the cover of night" Gaddes responded  
  
"Well were headed right to Freid. Thank you for you help" Van bowed and turned away, and walked back to the guymelof hanger.  
  
"Be careful, Zaibach and king Aston will have a price on your head" Celena warned and returned to her job of pioliting the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"They escaped"! Dilandau yelled as he punched one of the dragonslayers. "This is all your fault" he blamed another.  
  
"Hold on Dilandau" Folken's voice boomed, and everyone turned their attenchon to them "All is not lost! If they know they are destined for one another too soon then they may not fall in love" he provlaimed 'Everything is going perfectly'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Van how long till we arrive at freid"? Hitomi asked as they walked up to Escaflowne.  
  
"I don't know maybe 2 days I guess... Stay here Hitomi I have an idea" Van told her  
  
"This can't be good" she muttered but agreed. Van climbed inside his guymelof and jumped out of the door "VAN" She raced to see Van but was met with a dragon of some sort with Van piolting it.  
  
"Hitomi Hop on" he yelled and stretched out his hand, whitch Hitomi took, and together flew off.  
  
Hours later they were flying near a deserted canyon, the wind was howling in their ears and Hitomi was finding it hard to stay in one place. She kept losing her balance and if she didn't hold onto something she'd fall off.  
  
"Hitomi if you keep moving like that your going to fall off, hold on to my waist" he told her. Hitomi blushed furiously but complied. Carefully she moved her arms around his stomach, but didn't see Van grin, and held on. But before she could secure herself she slipped and fell over  
  
"VVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" She yelled as her body enter the dark canyon. As she fell into the dark abess, she heard a soothing voice  
  
"Hitomi, you are a decendant of Atlantis. Use your wings! Concintrate"  
  
"Who are you" Hitomi asked the mysterious woman.  
  
"My name is Varie Fanel, Van's mother" When Hitomi felt her pressence leave, she began to concintrate, until a pair of pearlly white wings came from her back. Unfortunatly she had no idea how to use them and they just went limp, and continued her decent.  
  
Van saw Hitomi fall over and he had little time to react. He abandond his guymelof and pulled of his red shirt and jumped head first as a pair of fluffy wings emerged from his back. He flapped harder and harder to catch up with her, when he saw wings of her own emerge but she had no idea how to use them.  
  
Hitomi saw Van dive forward and spread two magnificent pure white wings. As soon as Van was close enough to her he reached out and took her hand. Hitomi took it and stairred a smile coming to her lips. She knew she could trust Van, and closed her eyes. But before she blacked out she said  
  
"Your an angel" Van positioned himself and held Hitomi close. She had not feared him, everyone else on Gaea feared draconians, everyone except Merle, his mother and father. Who might all be dead now (He doesn't know if Merle is Dead).  
  
He decended to the bottom and looked around.  
  
'I could will them to go away, but she'd just aske questions so keeping them out would be best' he thought. But his mind wandered to the book that had held Hitomi's identity. She was a draconian and didn't even know it until a few minutes ago. Everything was happening so fast.  
  
When Hitomi woke up the sun had gone down. She immediatly looked around trying to find the 'Angel' that had rescued her from the mostly-likelly- death fall. She began to remember the voice. 'Van's mother?' She had helped her recover her wings. Hitomi looked behind her to see a pair of beautiful angel wings.  
  
"Van where are you" She turned her head in every direction, until she saw him sitting on a rock. Carefully she picked herself up and walked over. Van seemed to be out of it. His eyes were closed and his head bent down. He didn't even notice angel with green eyes walk over and sit next to him. She placed a warm arm around his sholdure, and only then did he realize she was awake. "Van thank you for saving me" She whispered in his ear, leaning on his sholdure and closed her dark green eyes. This action made Van to go rigid.  
  
"So you not afraid"? He asked. With out even moving she said  
  
"No, I think there beautiful... But how do I get rid of mine? I just can't keep them out" Hitomi told him.  
  
"Concintrate on them leaving" Hitomi did and in a flurry of feathers her wings were gone. Van did the same and they both stood up. "We better hurry and get to freid. I left Escaflowne on the cliff. Zaibach are still looking for us" Van said and walked away. He had no intenchon on telling her about the prophecy and how they were destined for one another, it would be too embarrasing. Van started to climb the cliff and from the corner of his eye he saw Hitomi gaining on him. She passed him with ease but when she was infront if him, her foot slipt and she fell backwards and her ass landed in his hands.  
  
"Um... Thanks for catching me but could you let go"? Hitomi blushed a bright red. Instantly his hands went to her waist and he pushed her forward and they kept on climbing, both extrmmly red. Not from exaustion, but from embarrasment. Escaflowne was landed on a ledge. They quickly climbed onto the legendary guymelof. Van picked up his red shirt that layed on the seat and pulled it on and they where off.  
  
After a few hours of flying, the sun began to rise and they sky was turning a slight hue of pink.  
  
"We'll should be at the Dutchy of Freid tomorrow, we should stop here until night" Van said, laying Escaflowne near a lake (A.N The lake Van's parent's first met at, and the lake where Allan gets hurt, Hehe sorry I'm not a fan of Allan. It sickens me at the thought Hitomi thought she was infatuated with him *Shudder*) "We'll stay in the tree's, Zaibach's still after us"  
  
"Oh Van I'm not sure I understand the wing thing"? Hitomi said, jumping down off of Escaflowne.  
  
"Why is that"? Van asked, walking over to the huge tree, and he too climbed it and sat next to Hitomi.  
  
"Well... I know were called Draconian's but how do you use wings I mean I had them and all but I couldn't use them. You saw me I was pathetic" Hitomi looked at the ground, unable to look him in the face. She had no idea how to use her wings, and she made it a habit never to ask for help. For her it was embarrasing (A.N NEVER be embarrased to ask for help, or apologise *hint*. Hitomi grew up alone so she taught herself to be a loner. Being near another human is teaching herself to be more human)  
  
"You weren't pathetic! When I used my wings I fell in mid flight" Van tried to comfort her, to no avail.  
  
"I meen come on! I'll never be able to use them! And how do we know this duke Freid won't just have us shipped back to Fanellia, or worse Tenreo!" Hitomi started cry. She hated to admit it but she was scared. Scared that her feedom would be taken away from her. She raised her head and looked at the sunset. It was breath taking.  
  
"Your beautiful -ER- I mean the sunset" He blushed. Silently cursing at the slip he had made. It truth to Van she was extremmly beautiful stting there with the early morning rays of sunlight bathing her body. Making her look like a godess in Vam's opinion.  
  
"Your right it is beautiful" Hitomi whispered. She bagan to feel sleep come over her as her eyes droped. Hitomi leaned over, sleep becoming evident. She let her body fall.  
  
Van saw Hitomi close her green eyes and lean forward and fell.  
  
"HITOMI" He yelled and tried to grab her hand but missed, instead he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her mext to him. Van had to smile, she was already asleep and leaning on his sholdure. "She's asleep, but what do I do? I suppose I'll just hve to stay here" Van got into a comfortable position and soon he too was asleep next to her as the sun rose.  
  
  
  
I know that chapter was short and it took a LONG time to post it but I had examens! But the next chapter will be poasted soon! Oh and please keep on insulting that Bitch/Bastard Jacknal sighn Blue!  
  
As a great fan fic writer once said to me  
  
"Fanfiction is about fun, alternite realitys and allowing your imagenation take flight. Do not try and muffle that, for I will not stand for it". quote Sarina Fannel  
  
Syanora! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	11. A Vision of What's to come

Chapter 11  
  
I hate my life! My stupid computer deleated 3, 3 WHOLE CHAPTERS! I HATE THIS STUPID PEICE OF CRAP! AND ANOTHER STORY I PLANNED ON WRIGHTING *Artamis aimis a kick for the computer. Mom walks in and Artamis bends down and pats the CPU* Oh and on with the fic...  
  
"Hum"? Hitomi mumbeled as she opened her deep green eyes to see it was sometime in the morning. "What-" she nearlly fell over again when she realized Van was holding her possesevlly, his raven-black tickelling her merciesly.  
  
"Hi-to-mi" Van said as he woke up, only to find him self holding the princess of Tenreo. Quickly he blushed and quickly mumbled and apology.  
  
"Don't worry about it... So are we going to Freid now"? she asked getting serious.  
  
"Not yet actually, we can only travel undercover of night. We'll have to stay here"  
  
"Oh well" in silence she jumped down from the tree and made a graceful landing, Van followede in suit "We should get food. Van could you get fesh water. Since were near a lake it shouldn't be too hard" Hitomi smiled and ran off in search of berries, leaving Van.  
  
"Now where can I find strawberries... Ah"! she exclaimed as she rushed over to the base of a tree, where a bush of red, juicy berries were growing. "Um"! she mumbeled as she stuffeded a fat one into her mouth.  
  
"Het girly give us all you money or die" Hitomi whirled around to meat 8 men, whielding their swords trying to look meanacing.  
  
'Ha they don't scare me! I can take 'em all' she thought "Fine, but you'll have to take it from me" she stood up and with in seconds had her sword out and had already disarmed one man. '1 down, 7 to go' Hitomi was surprised to see how easy they fell. Already within five minutes she had 5 disarmed "Is that the beast you go- AAAGGGH" One man that was on the ground grabbed her feet and dragged her down to the forest floor. Another man with dirty blond hair brought his sword down to make the final blow but, she closed her eyes thinking this was the end, it never came.  
  
Van was walking along the shore, starring at the beautiful morning lake. He hade a make-shift canteen and filled it for their journey to Freid. The youth was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the familliar sound of metal clashing against metal. Somene was fighting and he had a feeling that the green eyed beauty was somehow involoved. As he ran towards the sound he withdrew his sword, praying he wasn't too late. In seconds he could see Hitomi battaling it out with a few men, who remained standing. She had a long bleeding scratch along her arm she hadn't noticed. She had been too busy defending herself. Out of nowhere a man grabbed her and she came toppaling down with a sword about to kiss away her life, without a second to spair Van blocked the blow sending the man backwards.  
  
"I demand you leave her alone! If you go now I will not harm you but If you don't you will meet a painfull death" Van declared as the robbers picked themselves up and ran into the forest. Clearly seeing that the boy was far more advanced with a sword.  
  
When they were out of sight Van bent down to check upon Hitomi. She had fainted and had a few scrapes but nothing serious, except for the long gash running alongside her arm. "What have you got yourself into Hitomi"? Carefully he picked her up without hurting her and brought her back to where Escaflowne was resting in its guymelof form.  
  
He set her down and began to examen the wound closer and how he could stop the bleeding. Van stood up and made a fire to keep them warm, it was still morning but the sun had yet to rise. Then he got her long cape and ripped it into bandages. 'It'll have to do' he thought as he cleaned the wound and wrapped the cloth around it and applied preassure to it. Hitomi gave a load moan as he did this and began to wake up  
  
"Van... What are you doing here"? she asked not fully awake yet.  
  
"Rest, you've beem hurt pretty badly" Van coaxed her to sit back, but in vain.  
  
"WHAT" the green eyed angel gasped and "We should have been gone by now we have to get going"!  
  
"Alright, but take it easy, okay"?! Again she tried to sit down but in one fluid motion Van put his hands on her sholdures and his lips found Hitomi's. It was a sweet and shy kiss, and one they finally parted she had nothing to say but  
  
"Okay"  
  
So the two left to find the dutchy of Freid. As the day progressed the two waited in silence, neither knowing what to say. Finally by the time the sun had comletly rose, Hitomi could see a giant merchants ship  
  
"Van what's that"? she asked  
  
"Dryden Fassas ship" he responded  
  
"Welcome to my ship you majesties" Dryden exclainmed as he greated Van and his "fiancé" Hitomi as they walked into the comand post of his ship.  
  
"Thank you for giving us a lift to Freid, Dryden" Van replied as he made a gracious bow.  
  
"No problem, actually I had to go there my self ya know with my vast knowledge the queen wanted me to do some translating... But you two must be tired from travelling I'll get you two a room" a these words Hitomi began to blush. The thought of sharring a room with Van made her selfconciouss. "We should be at Freid by morning" with a wave of his hand he dismissed them when a new voice could be heard  
  
"Hitomi! Van! How great it is to see you again. What's wrong with your leg"? Millerna questioned as she stepped out into full view.  
  
"She fell" Van lied as he glanced at the girl with green eyes for support  
  
"Well come on I'll take a look at it." the blond took Hitomi's hand and led her to the healers ward with Van in suit.  
  
"You'll have to wait out side Van" Millerna told the youth as she closed the door in his face.  
  
"So Hitomi how did you get that nasty scrape"?  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"Oh please you got in a fight! You have a sword so you know how to use so don't deny you can't use it. So HOW did you get it"  
  
"I was messing around with it and got hurt that's all" Hitomi prayed that she'd take the bait and for a second it looked as if she had, fora second.  
  
"You're lying but I don't care, anyway Hitomi I know your little secret... You are NOT engaged to the king of Fanellia" she waved an accusing finger in the green eyed girls face.  
  
"How'd ya know. The fact that he doesn't even like me"?  
  
"OH I think he likes you alright. But to awnser your easy question... Merle. That funny cat girl arrived in Austuria after you left and wondered where you two were. I told her that him and his fiancé had left for Freid. She said those two wern't engaged" she explained "This is a set up"  
  
"ERGH! alright Van made it up on the scene so he wouldn't have to marry at such a young age. I was just there and happened to be royalty" Hitomi groaned  
  
"Don't worry so much! Remember I'm interested in Dryden" a small smile crossed her face "We're enaged" the blond blurted out.  
  
"Wha... Congradulations! I hope one day I can find a guy thst likes me back" Hitomi sulked  
  
"Do you love Van"  
  
"Yes... But he could never like me in the same way"  
  
"Don't be so sure" Millerna reassured her and began to clean her gash "There that should do it" she patted the arm.  
  
"Well I'll be going. Thanks again" Hitomi waved her hane as she stepped out the door to the brashful youth leanning against the wall  
  
"Hey Hitomi" Van opened his auburn eyes to greet her  
  
"Oh Van! I was just-" her sentance was cut short as everything around her went black.  
  
~Vision~  
  
Hitomi was in the middle of somesort of town square. The emblem of Freid could be seen. Levi-ships were leaving on a unknown mission and soldures bussied themselve prepparing for the battle to come. Suddenly Zaiback guymelofs dropped out of the sky and began to kill men, and destroy there ships. Flames engulfed Hitomi in a huge circle and 50 ft away was a guymelof, the one blocking her only exit. The pilot jumped out and advanced upon her. He wore a long, black sorcerres cloak that trailed along the dusty ground. Hitomi found she couldn't move, her legs wouldn't obey her. It was just as well, she needed no had to see what was to come to prevent it. The figure stood towering over her, his face shroudded in darkness...  
  
Again the scene changed and she was walking alond an enormous hallway. Her green eyes gazed upwards towards ceiling it seemed to have no end. The walls were a marbel and gold patters adonrnd the walls in odd swirvey lines. As she walked along she came to the end, it was a circular room with no windows except for one, high on the wall manking. The moon light shone onto some kind of cirular pedestol. There Hitomi noticed a girl wearing a long whit dress. Upon close inspection she froze. The girl was her.  
  
~End Vision~  
  
Blearrily Hitomi opened her eyes to be meet with those of amburn.  
  
"V-Van?!" Hitomi gasped and nearly fell of the cot she had beem layed on. Her eyes looked around the room. She was in the room where moments ago she had had a conversation with princess Millerna.  
  
"Hitomi are you okay"? Vam asked. worry and concern etched in his voice. Something in his eyes caught Hitomi's attention. Possibly love ?  
  
"I think... Fried is going to be attacked"! she blurted out before she could stop herself. 'People are goona think I'm crazy'  
  
"And how would you know this" Dryden let himseld be known as he broke the arm lock he shaired with his love. Much to Hitomi's surprise Van stepped in to save her  
  
"When we were in a Zaibach Fortress! We over heard them talking about it" He's mind raced 'Fanel what is she talking about? Shit! When we wer in Austuria Aston gave them promission to use there harbours. Is that how Hitomi found out? She realized it or something else could it possibly have anying to do when she blacked out? She's done that twice now' he thought  
  
"Well we gotta get to Fried as soon as possible to warn my sister and her family before it's too late! Father is set on helping Zaibach even if he kills his own family"! Millerna said.  
  
"May I please have a moment alone, with my fiancé" Van asked and missed a look shot between Millerna and Dryden and left.  
  
"Alright Hitomi out with it" Van instantly demanded, taking her by surprise  
  
"Er... Um... What"? she asked innocently trying to play dumb, thought she knew exactly what Van was talking about.  
  
"You know what! Hitomi... What did you see"!  
  
"It's like this, when ever I black out I see things." she looked at Van to see his reaction. "Things that people shouldn't know or see. So far they've been things that were in the future ... Mostly, the first time I saw my past the second was nothing important..." Hitomi insantly blushed upon rememberance  
  
"And this one"?  
  
"Freid was burning" 'It was true I had seen it burn. But that other part is for me and me only to know' her mind began to work. Van looked away and pulled a hand through his hair.  
  
"We'll that is weird and I don't know wether to beleave you but..." he turned and dirsctly looked her straight in the eye "I can't help it" he turned and walked away  
  
"What time is it" Hitomi asked to his retreating form  
  
"About 6" he awnsered, trying hard not to think of the fact he'd be sleeping in the same room as her and left Hitomi to her thoughts.  
  
As soon as Van left the healers ward he went to find Millerna.  
  
"Millerna... About Hitomi is she going to be alright" he asked as he enetered her personal chambers only to look away when he realised she was kissing Dryden "Oh... Er...Um sorry I didn't realise you two were um occupied" he fely incredubly uncomfortable being there  
  
"Oh no problem at all" Dryden brushed it off like it was nothing and looked directly at the young king  
  
"But Hitomi..."?  
  
"She'll be fine. I don't really know what caused her to pass out thought" Millerna sighed upon the lack of knowledge  
  
"Would it cause hallosinations"? Van asked  
  
"No. Why did she mention something"? Millerna was paying full attention to what the youth was saying now.  
  
"Well... She mentioned Freid burning but" Van's mind quickly came up with a cover story "It's probobly because whan we were in the Zaibach Floating Forteress we over heard it" he explained  
  
"We'll she probobly did see something then... She could have made the image in her mind from what she heard" the blond woman reasoned  
  
"Well why don't you take a look now... And Van" Dryden waited until he got the kings attention "Get a better cover up story" Van gave a puzzeled expression "The cats out of the bag... You and Hitomi are notb engaged. But I'm perfectly happy with that" he leaned over and kissed Millerna lightly on the lips.  
  
"Well lets get going" Millerna motioned towards the door but nearlly dropped her medical bag as she saw who was in the doorway...  
  
Hitomi rose from her bed and found her body to be sore all over  
  
'Well if you're in bed for six whole hours you gonna hurt when you get up' her mind reassurer her that it was normal.  
  
Quietly she crepped out of the room and looked down the dark hallway, the light fixtures that hung from the ceiling swayed lightly. 'So were still moving... Well DUH! Were not gonna stop'! As she came upon the princesses room she hard thre voices having a conversation.  
  
'Van!'  
  
"... know what caused her to pass out thought" Millerna sighed upon the lack of knowledge  
  
"Would it cause hallosinations"? Van asked  
  
"No. Why did she mention something"? Millerna was paying full attention to what the youth was saying now.  
  
"Well... She mentioned Freid burning but" Van's mind quickly came up with a cover story "It's probobly because whan we were in the Zaibach Floating Forteress we over heard it" he explained  
  
Hitomi zooned out.  
  
'So he hadn't beleaved me? He thinks I'm insane' at that moment she felt hurt. Everything around her went numb as the world became oblivious as she replayed everything around, not even listening to what the trio's conversation until she realised they had noticed her. She turned and ran, tears freely flowing down her cheeks as she bulleted down the hallway, ignoring the yells of Van, Millerna, and Dryden.  
  
It's my BIRTHDAY! I was born on Friday the 13th, yay! It's my bithday and I ate cake and got clothes from my college buddies!  
  
I was babbaling on so I had to stop myself! Please, I really like it when people review but if you have negative critasisme just e-mail me! hurricane_elizabeth@hotmail.com is my real adress I use for almost everything, but the one for ff.net is callmegodess@hotmail.com. Warning, the next chapter will have a lemon scene in it. I think lemon means sex, I think. Then again I could be wrong.  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	12. The Dutchy of Freid (rated 17)

Chapter 12  
  
WARNING! Lemon scene, don't read if you can't handle! Just so you knwo, for those who are too young, I'll right a revised version that will be exactly the same except only hints to sex.  
  
Van turned around and saw Hitomi, she looked very disapointed. She turned away and ran down the dimily lit hall, out of sight. Before Van could tell what he was doing, he was following her.  
  
'God this girl can run' as his leg moved, so did his mind. 'What had she thought that made her so upset? Did it have anything to do with what we were saying?' he tried to pace it together but it just didn't work.  
  
Apparently Millerna and Dryden hadn't followed (A.N Sometimes couples need to talk things through HEHE) so atleast they could take by themselves without wondering about other opinions.  
  
'I can't bealeve he thought I was just hallucinating! How could Van!' tears floowed freely down Hitomi's face as she kept racing down the hallway. But from what? Her past, or something else? At the moment it didn't matter, but getting away did. It was everything to her in her moment of dispear. She was so trapt in thought she didn't even realise where she was going until she noiced she was right infront of a dead end  
  
Her only choice was to open the door. But what did it lead to? At the moment it didn't matter  
  
"Shit!" she curesed under her breath and turened around. "Dead end... I hate that word"! she began to think of her options. She could turn around and act like nothing happened, stay here and cry like a wose or leave without a word. All theses scenarios played inside her head like a silent film. Until she noiticed someone had caught up with her. Van. That word, no name had once caused her to smile but now she was frowning, trying to wipe away her tears. She had no idea where this conversation would lead at all, but what did it matter? Nothing. That's what. With out even considering her actions she whipped around and opened the steel door and ran in. It was a bedroon. With a king sized bed with a matching maroon velvet canopy, and a few plush chairs.  
  
"Hitomi what's wrong" Van asked forcefully entering the room. Deciding the only new option she would even consider was turning around and leaving. The green eyed girl tried to walk by but his arm stopped her, and he shut the door with a loud BANG "Awnser my question NOW"!  
  
His sudden burst of anger nearly caused Hitomi to back down from him. But only for that long. Rebuilding all the walls up around her heart, like she had done before, when she had been alone, with no one to comfort her. It had always been better that way, to be alone then with someone.  
  
"Nothing" she awnsered simply and again attempted to walk away from her problems, Van wouldn't allow it. Instead he grabbed her by her arms and pinned them to her side and backed her against the cold metal wall.  
  
"Listen Hitomi I don't know what you heard but stop it! Your going to hurt yourself if you stuggle like this" Van demanded as Hitomi began to fidgit in his grasps.  
  
"Let go! Please!" She could feel tears returning down her cheeks, she would have brushed them away if not for Van's grip on her arms.  
  
Van saw tears form in Hitomi's green eyes and instantly felt sorry for making her cry, he pulled her closer to his body and held her there, waiting for her reaction. There faces came closer together, until there lips were touching. Van's hand's fell into a familliar place of her waist, as Hitomi's found her's around her neck as there kiss began to deepen. Hitomi let out a loud moan and Van's questing tongue found its way into her mouth, delecatly rubbing against hers. Unconsiously the two began to make there way to the bed. Her knee's bumped up against the edge of the bed as Van slowly lead her down.  
  
"Are you sure"? the youth asked, Hitomi understood his question and nooded as she postioned her body on the huge bed.  
  
With shakey hands, Van leaned above her and began to pull of her shirt. The two slipped under the covers as there clothes lay in a heap on the floor.  
  
Hitomi concintrated on what Van was doing as he layed beside her, gently caressing her body, ever so slowly.  
  
Out of no where he flipped himself ontop of her, he plunged himself inside of her, breaking her seal forever.  
  
A rush of pain swept over Hitomi as he went in farther into her. Tears of pain began to form in her eyes, and Van stopped  
  
"Are you alright"? he asked, his voice husky  
  
"I'm fine" she reassured him, and again Van continued.  
  
He began to move himself in and out of her, as her moans began to get louder.  
  
Van bagen to take deep breaths as he put the length of him inside the one he loved, as he sweetly whispered in her ear "I love you"  
  
Hitomi bit down on her lip, from the pain, as he began to push in harder, her inner muscles contracting and relaxing around him as he did so. He panted, and breathed slowly, enjoying this new feeling of being inside of her. After a few minutes of what seemed like eternity Van pulled himself out to rest next to her.  
  
"I love you too, Van..." Hitomi was tired and sweaty. She was taken to a wonderful place in the back of her mind, as the man next to her silently kissed her neck, taking enjoyment as he too soon found himself asleep.  
  
As soom as Hitomi woke up, she regestered an aching pain in her body, but not a bad one. As she realised there was someone sleeping next to her, not allowing her to sit up. Upon this discovery she realised her clothes were in a bundle, along with beige pants and a red shirt. Again she glanced at the raven haired man and it dawned on her  
  
"Van..." then memories of last night came back to her. "I can't beleave I did that"! she cursed herself and how she let her hormones control her 'Maybe if I'm lucky he wont remember anything and I can leave like it never happened...' though she knew that if she got pregnant, it would be his child. A loud groan next to her told her, she didn't have enough time to carry out her master plan. 'Oh well if I get preganant, I get preganant. There's is no changing last night. Besides he DID say he loved me and I love him' with that in her mind she settled back and waited until Van was awake  
  
"Hi-To-Mi" he pressesd the syllabels of her name as he snuggled closer. As if knowing she was awake, he lightly kissed her earlobe and sweetly whispered "Come on, time to wake up"  
  
"Yes..." the green eyed girl opened her eyes and smilled at Van, who was leaning over her, his chest very close to her's "I'm awake" instantly she blushed and again he positioned himself above her "You can't get enough can you" she accused while laughing. He cooed in her ear  
  
"What can I say, I hooked on you" ang he kissed her neck, and they started again. After a few minutes a loud knock brought them back into reality  
  
"Your majesty or should I say majesties, were about to arrive in Freid" it was Dryden.  
  
"Thank you!" Van called back angerly not happy at all, and he got off of Hitomi. She leaned over the edge, holding the covers over her chest and began to grab her clothes. "After all of that your embarrased to show me your body" Van petended to sulk and shook his head in reproof (A.N I think 'eproof' is a word, not really sure) as he got up and pulled on his pants while Hitomi, not liking the fact Van had just dared her to do something stood up and pulled on her clothes 'Well we DID have sex after all and he DID basically dared me' her sanity and crazy part of her mind were involved in a vicious battle while Van had watched her get up and change, his auburn eyes never leving her.  
  
"Stop drooling" Hitomi smiled and got up, totally forgetting why she was mad at Van. Together they left their room, side by side. As soon as they opened the door, Millerna was there waiting for them with a smile plastered to her face.  
  
"Well well! The king of Fanellia and the Princess of Tenreo finally decide to grace us with their presence" Dryden mimiked the same smile his fiancÃ© wore.  
  
"I heard the weirdest thing last night!? Didn't you? It was kind of like a moan of pleasure" Millerna closed her violet eyes and brought her hand to her chin to ponder, making Van and Hitomi blush "Hitomi, Van! I need to talk to you 'fiancÃ©' for a moment" in one sweft movement the blond woman grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her down the hall towards the empty healers ward.  
  
"So you two finally slept together, well it's about time" Millerna said as they sat down  
  
"How did you know"?  
  
"Oh me and Dryden were looking for you and we heard the strangest noises coming from your room. Plus you have that hickey on you sholdure" she pointed out  
  
"Well you got me... So when are we arriving in Freid"?  
  
"Any minute now so... We better get going"! Millerna stood up and opened the door and they walked to the bridge.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Freid, sister" A tall blond woman exclaimed. Her light blond bangs framed her face, the rest of her hair was crimped. She stood next to her family, the duke, and Cheid. An innocent blue eyed 5 year old. Her wore a round gold crown dotted with jewels and a green robe (A.N In MY fic Cheids is NOT Allen's son).  
  
"This is the king of Fanellia I presume, and who would be the woman next to you... A mistress, a hand maiden even" The duke chuckeled  
  
"For your information 'Duke' Freid, quotations around 'Duke' I am Princess Hitomi Kanzaki of Tenreo and I do beleave princess is higher than duke" Hitomi jeered, enjoying his change of facial expression  
  
"Why hello Marlene, I'm afraid we did not come here on more plesant circumsatces. This is for your ears only" Millerna egnored her companions outburst as she told her sisters family, in an instant the smiles on there faces were gone, replaced with stern lines  
  
"Very well we shall go to the council room immediatly" The duke turned around and walked away, leaving his family  
  
"Please forgive my husbands actions princess" Marlend said  
  
"Just call me Hitomi, no formalities needed. Why what a handsome son you have" Hitomi bent down to Cheids level  
  
"Why hello HItomi! My anme is Cheid Zar Freid"  
  
"Is this lovely young lady engaged"? Marlene questioned, an amused look on her face  
  
"Yes, she's my fiancÃ©" Van said and leaned over and kissed Hitomi on her partly opened mouth, enjoying a slight blush on her face that he had caused.  
  
"So this beauty is your fiancÃ© hum? There goes my idea of marrying her to Cheid" she joked, everyone laughed except for Hitomi and the young boy  
  
"Well he can't have her, She's mine" He pretended to glare at Cheid, the young boy caught on and took out his sword and waved it around  
  
"Well I challenge you to a duel for this fine ladies hand in marriage" at that everyone bust into laughing, even Hitomi. Van made a gracious bow infront of Hitomi, and took her hand in his and lightly kissed it  
  
"Excuse me celestial beauty, but I must protect you honor from this ruffian"  
  
"Come let us go to the council, my husband will be raving mad" Marlene broke there joking and lead the way to the council room.  
  
"Well what news do you bring"? a grizzeled old advisor demanded.  
  
"We have heard word that Austuria had given Zaibach to use their harbours, to attack you. My father wont listen, they plan on starting a war" Millerna said, her mind somewhere else  
  
"Ergh! Father is such a coward! I can't beleave he's do such a thing"! Marlene exclaimedm, settaling back into her chair  
  
"Well we better prepare, we can't let them get the power of Atlantis at all cost"! Duke yelled, slamming his fist onto the table  
  
"What do you mean 'Power of Atlantis'?" Hitomi asked  
  
"The power of Atlantis was entroucted to my ancestors by the Draconian's. So that the power may never be used again" the Duke had everyone's attention by now  
  
"Is that what Zaibach is after? The power spot. Where is it" Van questioned  
  
"At Temple Fortona" Marlene awnsered "But your leaving out a part honey, remember the Tenreo family also had something to do with it"  
  
"Right as usual. The Tenreo family were entrusted with a pendant, and any decendant could use it. They might be able to see into the future on rare occasions or read minds, I'm not really sure but he the person merged with the power she would be unstopable. My guess Zaibach plan to get you to merge with the power and find someway to control you, say using someone very dear to you" everyones eyes were on Hitomi  
  
"So... You mean they'l try to force me into something and take over the world"?  
  
"This is more complucated than you think, thousands of poeople will suffer! They'll kidnap you and bring you to the Mystique Valley, and you wont have a choice"! Van blurted out, he knew of the profecy  
  
"Right, there is a profecy I read. It speaks of a 'Dragon' and a 'Princess seer'. If they join, then world has a chance at surviving. This world has become hard and cold and love is what it needs to save us! As long as Zaibach doesn't know Hitomi and Van have joined, they'll kidnap them and bring them to the Mystique Valley, she'll join with the power but they can't conrol her because her and Van have acted on love" everyone had now directed there attention to Van and Hitomi, who by now were a bright shade of red  
  
"But what if they use Van as a hostage"? Millerna asked  
  
"Well who know's what might happen" Marlene told her younger sister  
  
"Well I think that's all" HItomi laughed nervously, putting her right hand behind her head. "All you guys need to know is tha they're attacking tomorrow" she got up and left  
  
"That girl is always in a rush" Van said and stood up and followed  
  
  
  
Hi! I'm back and nearring the end of this fic! So there for we can assume Im going to right another fic! Listen I love righting V/H! So if anyone has any worth wild idea's e-mail them to me! And you can help me wright it! I just read Fuushigi Yuugi! The book! I LOVE it!  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	13. The Dutchy of Freid (Revised)

Chapter 12  
  
WARNING! Lemon scene, don't read if you can't handle! Just so you knwo, for those who are too young, I'll right a revised version that will be exactly the same except onlt hints to sex.  
  
Van turned around and saw Hitomi, she looked very disapointed. She turned away and ran down the dimily lit hall, out of sight. Before Van could tell what he was doing, he was following her.  
  
'God this girl can run' as his leg moved, so did his mind. 'What had she thought that made her so upset? Did it have anything to do with what we were saying?' he tried to pace it together but it just didn't work.  
  
Apparently Millerna and Dryden hadn't followed (A.N Sometimes couples need to talk things through HEHE) so atleast they could take by themselves without wondering about other opinions.  
  
'I can't bealeve he thought I was just hallucinating! How could Van!' tears floowed freely down Hitomi's face as she kept racing down the hallway. But from what? Her past, or something else? At the moment it didn't matter, but getting away did. It was everything to her in her moment of dispear. She was so trapt in thought she didn't even realise where she was going until she noiced she was right infront of a dead end  
  
Her only choice was to open the door. But what did it lead to? At the moment it didn't matter  
  
"Shite!" she curesed under her breath and turened around. "Dead end... I hate that word"! she began to think of her options. She could turn around and act like nothing happened, stay here and cry like a wose or leave without a word. All theses scenarios played inside her head like a silent film. Until she noiticed someone had caught up with her. Van. That word, no nane had once caused her to smile but now she was frowning, trying to wipe away her tears. She had no idea where this conversation would lead at all, but what did it matter? Nothing. That's what. With out even considering her actions she whipped around and opened the steel door and ran in. It was a bedroon. With a king sized bed with a matching maroon velvet canopy, and a few plush chairs.  
  
"Hitomi what's wrong" Van asked forcefully entering the room. Deciding the only new option she would even consider was turning around and leaving. The green eyed girl tried to walk by but his arm stopped her, and he shut the door with a loud BANG "Awnser my question NOW"!  
  
His sudden burst of anger nearly caused Hitomi to back down from him. But only for that long. Rebuilding all the walls up around her heart, like she had done before, when she had been alone. It had always been better that way, to be alone then with someone.  
  
"Nothing" she awnsered simply and again attempted to walk away from her problems, Van wouldn't allow it. Instead he grabbed her by her arms and pinned them to her side and backed her against the cold metal wall.  
  
"Listen Hitomi I don't know what you heard but stop it! Your going to hurt yourself if you stuggle like this" Van demanded as Hitomi began to fidgit in his grasps.  
  
"Let go! Please!" She could feel tears returning down her cheeks, she would have brushed them away if not for Van's grip on her arms.  
  
Van saw tears form in Hitomi's green eyes and instantly felt sorry for making her cry, he pulled her closer to his body and held her there, waiting for her reaction. There faces came closer together, until there lips were touching. Van's hand's fell into a familliar place of her waist, as Hitomi's found her's around her neck as there kiss began to deepen. Hitomi let out a loud moan and Van's questing tongue found its way into her mouth, delecatly rubbing against hers. Unconsiously the two began to make there way to the bed. Her knee's bumped up against the edge of the bed as Van slowly lead her down.  
  
"Are you sure"? the youth asked, Hitomi understood his question and nooded as she postioned her body on the huge bed. Totally prepaired for what was going to happen next.  
  
As soom as Hitomi woke up, she regestered an aching pain in her body, but not a bad one. As she realised there was someone sleeping next to her, not allowing her to sit up. Upon this discovery she realised her clothes were in a bundle, along with beige pants and a red shirt. Again she glanced at the raven haired man and it dawned on her  
  
"Van..." then memories of last night came back to her. "I can't beleave I did that"! she cursed herself and how she let her hormones control her 'Maybe if I'm lucky he wont remember anything and I can leave like it never happened...' though she knew that if she got pregnant, it would be his child. A loud groan next to her told her, she didn't have enough time to carry out her master plan. 'Oh well if I get preganant, I get preganant. There's is no changing last night. Besides he DID say he loved me and I love him' with that in her mind she settled back and waited until Van was awake  
  
"Hi-To-Mi" he pressesd the syllabels of her name as he snuggled closer. As if knowing she was awake, he lightly kissed her earlobe and sweetly whispered "Come on, time to wake up"  
  
"Yes..." the green eyed girl opened her eyes and smilled at Van, who was leaning over her, his chest very close to her's "I'm awake" instantly she blushed and again he positioned himself above her "You can't get enough can you" she accused while laughing. He cooed in her ear  
  
"What can I say, I hooked on you" ang he kissed her neck, and they started again. After a few minutes a loud knock brought them back into reality  
  
"Your majesty or should I say majesties, were about to arrive in Freid" it was Dryden.  
  
"Thank you!" Van called back angerly, not happy at all, and he got off of Hitomi. She leaned over the edge, holding the covers over her chest and began to grab her clothes. "After all of that your embarrased to show me your body" Van petended to sulk and shook his head in reproof (A.N I think that's a word, not really sure) as he got up and pulled on his pants while Hitomi, not liking the fact Van had just dared her to do something stood up and pulled on her clothes 'Well we DID have sex after all and he DID basically dared me' her sanity and crazy part of her mind were involved in a vicious battle while Van had watched her get up and change, his auburn eyes never leving her.  
  
"Stop drooling" Hitomi smiled and got up, totally forgetting why she was mad at Van. Together they left their room, side by side. As soon as they opened the door, Millerna was there waiting for them with a smile plastered to her face.  
  
"Well well! The king of Fanellia and the Princess of Tenreo finally decide to grace us with their presence" Dryden mimiked the same smile his fiancÃ© wore.  
  
"I heard the weirdest thing last night!? Didn't you? It was kind of like a moan of pleasure" Millerna closed her violet eyes and brought her hand to her chin to ponder, making Van and Hitomi blush "Hitomi, Van! I need to talk to you 'fiancÃ©' for a moment" in one sweft movement the blond woman grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her down the hall towards the empty healers ward.  
  
"So you two finally slept together, well it's about time" Millerna said as they sat down  
  
"How did you know"?  
  
"Oh me and Dryden were looking for you and we heard the strangest noises coming from your room. Plus you have that hickey on you sholdure" she pointed out  
  
"Well you got me... So when are we arriving in Freid"?  
  
"Any minute now so... We better get going"! Millerna stood up and opened the door and they walked to the bridge.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Freid, sister" A tall blond woman exclaimed. Her light blond bangs framed her face, the rest of her hair was crimped. She stood next to her family, the duke, and Cheid. An innocent blue eyed 5 year old. Her wore a round gold crown dotted with jewels and a green robe (A.N In MY fic Cheids is NOT Allen's son).  
  
"This is the king of Fanellia I presume, and who would be the woman next to you... A mistress, a hand maiden even" The duke Chuckeled  
  
"For your information 'Duke' Freid, quotations around 'Duke' I am Princess Hitomi Kanzaki of Tenreo and I do beleave princess is higher than duke" Hitomi jeered, enjoying his change of facial expression  
  
"Why hello Marlene, I'm afraid we did not come here on more plesant circumsatces. This is for your ears only" Millerna egnored her companions outburst as she told her sisters family, in an instant the smiles on there faces were gone, replaced with stern lines  
  
"Very well we shall go to the council room immediatly" The duke turned around and walked away, leaving his family  
  
"Please forgive my husbands actions princess" Marlend said  
  
"Just call me Hitomi, no formalities needed. Why what a handsome son you have" Hitomi bent down to Cheids level  
  
"Why hello HItomi! My anme is Cheid Zar Freid"  
  
"Is this lovely young lady engaged"? Marlene questioned, an amused look on her face  
  
"Yes, she's my fiancÃ©" Van said and leaned over and kissed Hitomi on her partly opened mouth, enjoying a slight blush on her face that he had caused.  
  
"So this beauty is your fiancÃ© hum? There goes my idea of marrying her to Cheid" she joked, everyone laughed except for Hitomi and the young boy  
  
"Well he can't have her, She's mine" He pretended to glare at Cheid, the young boy caught on and took out his sword and waved it around  
  
"Well I challenge you to a duel for this fine ladies hand in marriage" at that everyone bust into laughing, even Hitomi. Van made a gracious bow infront of Hitomi, and took her hand in his and lightly kissed it  
  
"Excuse me celestial beauty, but I must protect you honor from this ruffian"  
  
"Come let us go to the council, my husband will be raving mad" Marlene broke there joking and lead the way to the council room.  
  
"Well what news do you bring"? a grizzeled old advisor demanded.  
  
"We have heard word that Austuria had given Zaibach to use their harbours, to attack you. My father wont listen, they plan on starting a war" Millerna said, her mind somewhere else  
  
"Ergh! Father is such a coward! I can't beleave he's do such a thing"! Marlene exclaimedm, settaling back into her chair  
  
"Well we better prepare, we can't let them get the power of Atlantis at all cost"! Duke yelled, slamming his fist onto the table  
  
"What do you mean 'Power of Atlantis'" Hitomi asked  
  
"The power of Atlantis was entroucted to my ancestors by the Draconian's. So that the power may never be used again" the Duke had everyone's attention by now  
  
"Is that what Zaibach is after? The power spot. Where is it" Van questioned  
  
"At Temple Fortona" Marlene awnsered "But your leaving out a part honey, remember the Tenreo family also had something to do with it"  
  
"Right as usual. The Tenreo family were entriisted with a pendant, and any decendant could use it. They might be able to see thungs on rare occasions or read minds, I'm not really sure but he the person merged with the power she would be unstopable. My guess Zaibach plan to get you to merge with the power and find someway to control you, say using someone very dear to you" everyones eyes were on Hitomi  
  
"So... You mean they'l try to force me into something and take over the world"?  
  
"This is more complucated than you think, thousands of poeople will suffer! They'll kidnap you and bring you to the Mystique Valley, and you wont have a choice"! Van blurted out, he knew of the profecy  
  
"Right, there is a profecy I read. It speaks of a 'Dragon' and a 'Princess seer'. If they join, then world has a chance at surviving. This world has become hard and cold and love is what it needs to save us! As long as Zaibach doesn't know Hitomi and Van have joined, they'll kidnap them and bring them to the Mystique Valley, she'll join with the power but they can't conrol her because her and Van have acted on love" everyone had now directed there attention to Van and Hitomi, who by now were a bright shade of red  
  
"Well I think that's all" HItomi laughed nervously, putting her right hand behind her head. "All you guys need to know is tha theyre attacking tomorrow" she got up and left  
  
"That girl is always in a rush" Van said and stood up and followed  
  
  
  
Hi! I'm back and nearring the end of this fic! So there for we can assume Im going to right another fic! Listen I love righting V/H! So if anyone has any worth wild idea's e-mail them to me! And you can help me wright it! I just read Fuushigi Yuugi! The book! I LOVE it!  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	14. Captured

Chapter 13  
  
Hitomi ran down the hall, glad to be away from all those people who were drilling holes in her with there stern gazes.  
  
"Hey Hitomi" Van called out  
  
"Van"! she smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek  
  
"Is that all? I was expecting a little more. How about tonight, hum" Van kissed her passionatly, oddly enough he didn't blush.  
  
"Well, we'll see" she turned and walked away, knowing she was taunting him "Wanna look around"?  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt... Fine" and so the couple walked, hand in hand towards the garden.  
  
The garden was like nothing Hitomi had ever seen. There was a huge lake fresh waterlake, surrounded by tree's, you could braelly make out the marble walls that surrounded the forest it was so thick. The grass was a lush emerald green that rustled as Van and Hitomi walked along the edge of the water.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it" it was more of a statement than a question  
  
"Yeah" Van agreed wholeheartedly and sat down on a marble bench, and motioned Hitomi to join him. "Hitomi I want you to know I love you more than anything and..." he released the breath he realised he had been holding and gathered up all his courage "Hitomi Kanzaki will you marry me" Van looked at her with pleading eyes. Hitomi didn't know whar to say. Yes, maybe, I'll think about it? Though she knew she didn't have a choice.  
  
"Yes... I will" she awnsered, her voice filled with confidance at the response she was giving. The youth before her stood up and kissed her, never wanting to let go. After a few moments they got up and walked around until it was time for dinner.  
  
"Thank you one and all for attending!" Duke Freids voice belllowed out through the grand dinning hall. A group of people that HItomi remembered as the duke's advisors sat all side by side.  
  
'Gospping like damn women' Hitomi thought and took a sip of her drink as one of them glared at her. 'Let them glare at me all they want' her mind fumed. The duke kept on taking sips of his drink and talking of battle tactics that would be useful as Marlene and her younger sister, Millerna, talked on what dresses would look better for this year. Out of nowhere Marlene changed the subject to femanisme and how men demean strong women. The advisor who had been quite content glaring at Hitomi, looked over to the duchess in pure shook.  
  
"Marlene, please you know what we all think of what you think. Women were ment to be protected" Duke patted her arm.  
  
"When you say 'what we all think' you mean men. This is what Marlene was getting at. There isn't that much difference between men and women. By acting the way you are is giving girls in the future to have low selfesteam." Hitomi blurted out now almost everyone in room that was male, except Van, was glaring at her. Millerna and her sister seemed impressed and Van was in total shock. Hitomi, being a feminist, felt proud about herself, sat down and calmly took a sip of vino as if nothing had just happened.  
  
As diner progressed no one dared to speak, although Hitomi was doing a victory dance in her mind. After about 15 minutes of bordem both Van and Hitomi excuse themselves from the table.  
  
When they were out of hearing range Van burst out laughing, while Hitomi grinned.  
  
"You have a big mouth you know that"  
  
"Yeah, well I though you like that" Hitomi gave him an evil smile, as he turned red.  
  
They walked in silence down the halls, enjoying each others company in the bliss silence. Finally Van's room he had been given was to the back of Hitomi and Van leaned in, kissing her passionatly as he pushed the door open and lead Hitomi in...  
  
  
  
Again Hitomi woke up in the arms of her protector, and already she found it normal to be greated by his sleeping face. She glanced over to the window, the sun was going to rise soon. The sky almost looked a blood red, dripping onto the panoramic. 'The vision!' she nearlly fell out of bed, and strated to get dressed as fast as possible, cursing.  
  
Van was awoken by the sounds of someone moving around his chamber rapidly. He blinked his auburn eyes open and looked over to see Hitomi pulling on her clothes. A worried look on her face. The war. It had slipped his mind during his time he had had with Hitomi last night. Van shot up and began to dress himself faster than he ever had to. While he was still pulling on his red shirt, HItomi ran out of the room, down the hall. She came along no maids, or servants. Finally she reached the dinning room and saw Marlene.  
  
"Duchess! Were is everybody"! HItomi excalimed, bending down to cached breath  
  
"Why hello Hitomi, we evacuated everyone, didn't you hear?" she had an amused look on her face "Well I suppose you were... Too busy with the king of Fanellia to hear" Hitomi turned a bright red and sat down at the long table "The attack will start soon, so I want you gone on a levi-ship as soon as possible, understan-" Marlene wasn't even given a chance to finish, when a Austurian messanger ran in  
  
"Duchess Marlene I bring news of your father, he's terribly ill, he wishes for you to send him your best healers-" the boy was shocked to see the duchesses face harden  
  
"Tell that over grow traiterous cow he can die for all care! The nerve of him, selling us out to Zaibach and then have the nerve to ask for our help! Tell him that he's a dirty bastard who should go to hell and stop bothering everyone!" the messanger wrote it all down and took off, not wanting to anger her anymore. "Did you like that" she went on as if nothing had happened, and smothed out her hair.  
  
"Impressive... Well if me and Van want out of here, we better get going. Though knowing Van he'll want to stay and help" Though she was only lying about leaving, Hitomi stood up and walked towards the way she would find herself in the trainning yard, where her vision would take place.  
  
Millerna woke up by the sounds of someone running and banging on her door, she glanced over to Dryden who was still asleep.  
  
"Millerna!" it was Van Fanel  
  
'What could he want'? "I'll be out in a moment" she yelled back. Grummbaling about arrogant men, she got dresed and walked out of her bedroom compartment, through her kitchen and to the door, and pulled it open "What can I do for you- Is that a hickey"?  
  
"Wha-I can't find HItomi, she was there one moment anhd gone the next, I thought she'd be with you"  
  
"Try the trainning yard" Millerna said, as she glanced out the window and saw a girl running in men's clothes, and closed the door.  
  
Van turned around and ran as fast as he could, to the quickest way to the trainning yard.  
  
Hitomi stood in the entance to the trainning yard, uneffected by all the leviships leaving for the war.  
  
"Where are you" she asked to no one. The sky was begginning to turn orange but the blood red color had yet to leave the sky. Then as if an awnser to her question, guymelifs began to drop from the sky, and within moments everything was on fire. Ships began to fall prey to attacks, and screams of agony filled the air. A few yeards away a single guymelof landed, doing nothing as the other destroyed buildings. He used his flamethrower and created a large circle of fire before Hitomi could do anything. The piolt turned his attention to her, looking right into her green eyes. He opened his door and jumped down, his face hidden by his dark cloak and he began to walk towards the youth.  
  
Hitomi was unable to move, her fear and anger kept her in place. The piolet stood before her and grinned. It was Folken Stratagos of Zaibach. As if her legs started to apporate it was too late, with one swift blow she was rendered unconcious...  
  
Van ran into the field and saw ships burn, and people die, and there was a wide ring of fire with Hitomi in it. He watched, helpless, as the figure hit her over the head. He picked her up brought her to the feet of his guymelof, climbed in and picked her up. As if seeing Van for the first time, he looked right at him. Van found his legs unable to work, as Folken made his way over to him, and with in moments Van was in his other hand, and in the air. He watched as they flew over the capital, towards the Mystique Valley, where he and Hitomi might die.  
  
He looked down and was hit by a wave of sadness as he watched the most religious city in Geae burn to its destruction. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the holding cell he was allowed to keep Escaflowne in, doors pried open and the legendary guymelof taken away along with them.  
  
  
  
They had been flying for hours, none stop to there destination, Hitomi had yet to regain conciousness, so Van sat in silence, loathing his elder brother more than he thought possible. To think his kind and gentle brother had helped destroy the country that had raised him was discusting. The question repeated itself in Van's mind  
  
"Why, Folken why are you doing of all this"!  
  
"Simple, for power" Folken awnserd in a forbidding tone. That was the last thing said before they arrived at the floating fortress the Vionay.  
  
It was a huge and vast ship, cold and dark. As Van walked down the hallway all by himself. It was odd that they let him walk around without a guard, infact they all seemed to be avoiding him, almost like there were very few people on deck. Then again where could he go? He could use his wings but he'd never leave with out Hitomi. She's the most important thing on this ship to him.  
  
'So where did they put her" he asked outloud, as he walked the empty halls, passing a light every now and then. Van recalled a soldure took her away from Folken the minute they had landed, then Folken left leaving Van, once again by himself. So he had walked around and gotten lost, looking for his green eyed angel. It seemed like hours, and he stil hadn't run into anyone, all the doors were shut and not matter how hard Van tried to open them, they wouldn't budge. Suddenly the whole place started to shake. They had finally landed. He raced down the hall ways in search of the exits, they were at the Mystique Valley, the capital of Atlantis. He had to be there to save Hitomi no matter what! Finally he reached the guymelof and sure enough, there was Hitomi and Escaflowne.  
  
She was standing on the platform, right infront of the melof. Just starring right at it. Like she was in a mysterious trance. As fast as he could, Van ran up the steps, three at a time, to reach her.  
  
"Hitomi"! he called happily, but slowed down when she didn't awnser. What was wrong? Hadn't she heard him? Cautiously he walked up to her back, and placed his hands in a cross across her chest, and pulled her into his embrace, her eye's became there normalgreen with black centers, tears stared to over flow and she put her hand ontop of Van's, trying to get closer to him. "Hitomi?" Van tried again, his voice uncertain "What's wrong? What did you see"?  
  
"Hum? I thought you didn't beleave me"?! she shoot back her voice like venom, Van hadn't expected that.  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"You think I'm just crazy don't you? Seeing things no one else can! I heard you"! She burrued her face in her hands and sobbed  
  
"Hiomi. You have to understand it is weird but... Ever since I met you I don't think anythings immpossible anymore" Van said and again pulled her aginst him  
  
"Then why did you make love to me? So I'd be under your control"?  
  
"I did that because the moment I met you, I fell in love with you. You were so strong Hitomi. I'd never take advantage of that. I love you" he replied with honesty.  
  
"Really"?  
  
"Really, and not matter what happens, I'll always be with you" Van turned Hitomi around and gently kissed her. But a cackaling laugh took them out of their reverie  
  
"So Kanzaki ready to die"? a silbver heard man called  
  
"Oh and how do you plan to kill me?" Hitomi yelled back "And who are you"?!  
  
"My name is Lord Dilandau Albatou, Zaibach General. And If I told you they way you died it wouldn't be very fun, now would it"? he ran up to the pair of angels and drew his sword, at the exact moment through the opposite doors, a group of 15 year old boys rushed in, their own swords ready. They wore simmilar clothes to their general, but the color was blue, not red. "Meet my Dragon Slayers! They've been quite anxious to meet you" the silver heard boy jeered  
  
"Hi" Hitomi replied in a friendly voice, she was mocking him.  
  
"How dare you mock Zaibach's most feared generals"! he stuttered  
  
"How? Actually it's quite easy" Hitomi shot back  
  
"Shut up, Dargon Slayers, get um! And don't even think about trying to escape"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it" the grren eyed girl taunted, she was having too much fun with it. Dilandau felt like killing this annoying, beautiful girl right on the spot. But Emperor Dornkirk wouldn't like thay very much. So silently he lead the the silent pair towards the exit, where there doom lay. But for whom? No one quite knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!!!! I always wondered why people left cliffhangers, and now I know! There SO fun!  
  
Just to let you all know, yes I am insane, and yes I am a feminist. I beleave in Girl Power! YAY! But I can except if a boy is better than me at soccer (Whitch is rare)! Actually, in my class more girls are athletic than boys! Then again we have twice as more girls than boys.  
  
This will be the second last chapter before the Epilogue.  
  
Has anyone seen SLAYERS. The main character is Lyna Inverse. Could someone possibly find her spell Dragu Slave and e-mail it to me? Thanks!  
  
  
  
Fushgi Yuugi is an awesome graphic novel! Yu Watase is a GENIOUS!  
  
*Guess what!*  
  
What?  
  
*Come on be a little creative! Guess what!*  
  
Get over it! I'm not imaginative so just shut up and tell me!  
  
*Fine, fine. I spelled my own name wrong*  
  
Is that all?  
  
*NO! It's Artemis, not ArtAmis. Please reviewers out there please forgive me (Bows head)*  
  
Why should they forgive YOU?!  
  
*Because I Artamis, the godess that spells her name wrong. Plus I write this story, So there! HA*  
  
Yaeh yeah. What ever.  
  
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


	15. The Love of Two Angels

Chapter 14   
  
The group walked outside and was greeted by a snow filled valley, no signs of inhabitants. 'But what about my vision? I was in some kind of temple'? Hitomi's mind filled with questions that no one could answer except time.

"Ah Van, Princess Hitomi! How kind of you to join me on this fine day!" an old man in a cloak walked forward. 

"Who are you"? Van asked, getting extremely agitated. 

"My name is Sir Isaac Newton, I was born on the Mystique Moon or as I know it Earth. But in when I was on death's door I managed to leave Earth and start a new life on Gaea as Emperor Dornkirk." he declared. 

"You're from the Mystique Moon"?! Hitomi whispered 

"Yes young lady, I wish to rule Gaea and as long as I have you under my control you'll help me" Dornkirk laughed. 

"What makes you think I'll help you"? 

"Because I have something you want" and with a snap of his fingers a sword was pointed at Van's neck. Sighing in defeat Hitomi said, 

"Fine" 

"Well what are you waiting for? Open the gate!" 

"What?" 

"You think this is the Mystique Valley?! The place where the Draconians were said to live?! You need to wish for it to be shown to us." Dornkirk yelled. 

"Fine you crazy old coot" Hitomi gave an exasperated sigh and held out her pendant. 'Please show us the mystique Valley.' Sure enough the sky tore apart, the hole was lined with a golden ring with designs on it, and they began to suck them all in with a powerful wind...   
  
  
When Hitomi looked around she was no longer surrounded by the frozen plane.   
  
No, she was in some kind of room; it had the same patterns as the temple her vision had taken place in. Except it was someone's bedroom, with a huge king size bed. The bed spread was embroidered with white patters that seemed to   
spill out everywhere. There was a window right across from the bed, the curtains were long and flowing and matched the spread. In the corner was a changing stall, and right of it was a doorway with no door that lead to a huge bathroom. Just like the room, it was a blinding white. And to the opposite wall was another door, the exit. In an instant her love came to   
mind. Van. 'Where could he be? Was he taken to a room like me, or killed?' she shuddered at the thought of never seeing him again. Hitomi knew she'd kill herself if Van died. Using her mind she tried to concentrate on where he was. She could faintly sense him a few rooms from hers, he was unconscious.   
  
But where was Dornkirk? Again Hitomi searched and found that he and his group had not been brought here but to some other part of the Mystique Valley. With a sigh of relief Hitomi began to plan how to get out of the white room. As is an answer to her prayer, the door shot open. For the first time she noticed she was wearing a white robe and was bare foot. 'The vision' her mind figured and stepped out of the room. It was the same hall she had traveled down in her vision! As softly as she walked down the hall, it still gave a resounding sound as she walked. It seemed like she had been walking for a half an hour until she reached a circular chamber at the end. She was here. "Take courage" she said to no one. Shakily she took a step forward but was meet by a flash of bright light. Like that, Hitomi lost consciousness.   
  
  
"Urgh, where am I"? Hitomi blinked her eyes trying to figure out where the hell she was. All she saw was space, endless space that she was floating on. Without her wings! There in the distance was none other than Varie Fanel, Van's mother. 

"Hello Kanzaki Hitomi. Welcome to the Astral Plane" she smiled lovingly. 

"What's the 'Astral Plane'?" Hitomi asked. 

"It's a place where time and place don't matter. Right now you're not in your body, this is your spirit. It's a place where the living and dead can catch up to one another. Listen I've come to tell you of a prophecy. It was written in ancient Atlantian writing, but I still have trouble translating it to plain Gaean so I'll just tell you what it basically means.   
  
A time shall come to pace where a dark cloud hovers over Gaea's future making everything shrouded in mist. Two people completely opposite yet they have so much in common, will fall in love. The seeress and the Dragon. And upon realization of this love, nothing will stand in the way of their mission to save Gaea's future. The seeress shall join with the most powerful energy in the universe and will be unstoppable"   
  
"So I'm the seeress and Van's the Dragon" Hitomi pondered. 

"Yes child, no go now and merge with the power. When the hour strikes midnight then will be the time to join with it, good bye Hitomi." And like that the stars panorama began to fade and the green-eyed girl was brought back to Gaea.   
  
  
  
  
Again Hitomi opened her eyes, but this time she was on that pedestal, with moonlight shining down illuminating her, and leaving the rest of the room in shadows. 

"Damnit." she cursed under her breath. "What time is it?" she asked, though she knew she'd never get an answer. That's when she noticed the ropes binding her body. "Can't leave" she squirmed her body so she could look at the night sky. It was almost midnight. That's when she notice the pedestal was aligned perfectly so that when it was midnight, she'd be completely bathed in light. Only the tips of her toes couldn't be seen. "Won't be long now". And so she waited for about   
a minute and she was fully aglow. Then without notice, her body began to glow an eerie blue. It lasted for only a few seconds, but to Hitomi it seemed to stand for eternity. Then it was gone, like it had never been there in the first place. And mysteriously her bindings and been burned through. Gleefully she got up; thinking the whole thing was all hype and no action. She was wrong. The whole place began to shake with no mercy. Debris began to fall in gigantic chunks, blocking her way. She only had one chance make it to the hall. With speed she had no idea she had, she ran. But a loud sound signaled that the ceiling would not hold for long. Hitomi dove head first, barely missing the rock. The hallway was in no better condition, if not worse than. That's when she saw him. Her heart skipped a beat. There was Van, standing in the middle of it all. Looking frantically around for some way out. "VAN" Hitomi called out. He looked over to see her, but he didn't see the debris about to land on him. As if time stopped, Hitomi looked around to realize time had indeed stopped. Only one thing could explain it. Her power. 'It must have the power to do this. But I have to save Van'! Without hesitation she ran and shoved him out of the way. As soon as her arm touched him, time started to speed up and she was barely able to push him out of the way. She place her body on his back to protect him. When the dust had cleared Hitomi finally rolled over breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Hitomi are you alright I was so worried" Van embraced her tightly, kissing her cheek, neck and began to rub her head, forcing it into the crook of his neck. 

"I'm fine Van" she said, touched by his kindness "But we have to get out of here!" Van stood up and offered his hand to help her up. Soon after, the pair began to run through the halls in a search of someway out, Hitomi's robe barely touching the floor. After what seemed like 10 minutes they finally reached the exit.   
  
The Mystique Moon caused the sky to light up, and a waterfall could be heard in the distance. Van would have loved to stay there and looked around and enjoy the surroundings with Hitomi (A.N Who was wearing a very revealing gown that had a low neck line. Needless to say he'd just LOVE to look at her all day) but they had to get out of there. 

"Hitomi, what happened back there? How'd you get the power?" 

"Easy" Hitomi said, stopping to sit by the waterfall on a log "I was bathed in light and now I have the power" she explained as Van sat down next to her too. 

"We better get some rest if we want to get out of here tomorrow." Van said. 

"Fine Van" Hitomi slipped of the log and laid down at the base, warily Van joined her and placed his arms around her. Hitomi sighed, enjoying the feeling of bliss as she felt her need for sleep overcome all senses. She nuzzled closer to Van for warmth and soon the two lovers were asleep in each other's arms...   
  
  
  
Hitomi was shoved awake by a pair of sleek material gloves. Needless to say she wanted to kill who did it. But since she was half-asleep she tried to go back to bed. But an evil laugh told her mind that this was no time to sleep. As fast as she could, she opened her eyes. It was still night out, but there was a huge bonfire in front of her. And there behind it, illuminated by the glow of the embers, was Dornkirk. While she had been sleeping they had been captured. She looked over and saw that Van was still asleep, that or they had knocked him unconciouss. 

"Van" she cried out, tears swelling in her eyes 

"He'll recieve worse than this if you don't follow our orders" Dilandau sneared. 

"Fine I'll do it! Just don't hurt him" Tears flew off her face and she shook her head. 

"Foolish girl! Agreeing with me and not even knowing the consequences or conditions. Foolish" He sneered. 

"If It's for Van, It must be worth it." 

"We want you to take over the world for me. We'll travel all over Gaea and bring down the nations one by one until the world is all mine" Dornkirk closed his eyes, deep in concentration 

"Ugh! You pathetic piece of God Damn shit" she swore under her breath. "Fine, I'll do it" she sighed. 'I'm so sorry' 

"Good we leave right now! It doesn't matter that you and the dragon have joined. Were still going to rule the new world HAHAHAHA" He laughed and with a swift nod signaled for the Dragon Slayers to bring Hitomi and the unconscious   
Van onto their leviship. One of them wore a dark blue cloak. But was that a bit of light blond hair? Yes it was, falling gently into his face. But was it a man? A glimmer of blue could be seen through the darkness that shrouded his face. As that mysterious soldier led Hitomi away, he delivered a sharp blow to the head. 

"Sir, I'll bring her aboard." It was a voice trying to sound masculine. 

"Very well."   
  
Hitomi woke with a pounding headache. Without even opening her eyes she could tell that she was on a wagon, sitting on itchy hay. 

"What the hell" but was silenced by a women with pale blond hair and shining blue eyes, Celena Schezar. "Celen-" 

"Hitomi, glad to see you're still in one piece. It looks like you still need my help with escaping, huh?" She questioned, her opponents words dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'll never get tired of that." she closed her eyes "Where's Van?" she was answered by a groan to her left as a hay covered figure rose to a sitting position.

"Where are we Hitomi? Celena, is that you?" Van asked, slightly bewildered 

"Nice to see you Van" 

"How'd we get out of Dornkirk's slimey clutches" Hitomi finally asked. 

"I just knocked out one of his 'Special Assasins Core' members and took his clothes. Figured you'd need help and got you out of there. Right about know Dornkirk baby just realized your gone... We've been one the road for 5 hours" Celena explained. 

"So where are we headed"? Van wanted to know this question. 

"Basram. If we fallow this river we'll make it by night fall" And so they made there way across plains, towards the Capital of Basram."   
  
"Welcome to my Kingdom, Lord Van, Lady Hitomi and Lady Celena! You are welcome to stay here as long as you like as enemies of Zaibach we are allies." a jaunty man said. He wore a purple cape and a green tunic with shiny gold toggles. He was King Adame Basram. 

"Thank you for having us" Van said, praying he wouldn't see Debora. 

"OH VANEEE" came a long and irritating holler, a few moments later a girl with orange hair wearing a long pink puffy dress came bounding down the staircase into Van's arms. "Oh, I'm so glad your here! Please come and tell me you've decided to marry me." Tears of happiness fell down her eyes. 

"Excuse me but Van's marrying me" Hitomi gave her a death glare, telling her to back off. 

"WHAT! A scrawny runt like you! Marrying a gorgeous King like him?! I highly doubt that" she mocked, pointing her nose in the air. 

"I'm sorry princess Debora, but I am marrying Princess Hitomi" Van said and then Debora turned and fled, and you could hear her sobbing all through the place. 

"I'm so sorry, I'll send a servant to show you to your rooms" Kind Basram said and a maid in a white dress ran over to them. 

"I'll take you to your rooms now"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sunset. Hitomi laid in her bed, thinking about Zaibach. How could she defeat them? If they got a hold of Van then they'd be able to control her again! It wasn't fair! Sighing she turned on her stomach. There was only one way out of this. Use her powers and destroy Zaibach. They wouldn't expect it! All she had to do was fly over and blow it up! Only problem is it could kill her, and she had no idea what her limits were! But it was the only way to keep everyone safe from harm. Sighing she stood up and pulled off her night gown and switched into her pants and shirt and hurried out of her room in   
search of her fiancé, Van.   
  
Silently, she creeped through the halls. She had to see him one more time before her suicide mission. And tell him just how much he meant to her. Finally Hitomi found Van's door and opened it. There Van was, lying on the bed, under the thick covers. 

"Van...?" Hitomi asked, her voice barely over a whisper, instantly the lump under the covers rose and the covers fell off him to reveal him half-naked. Hitomi blushed and walked in and sat next to him and laid her head on his lap. 

"Hitomi is something wrong"? he asked. She shook her head, no. 

"I love you" she whispered again 

"I love you too Hitomi, your the only girl for me" now they were kissing passionately and Hitomi lost track of what she was supposed to do. Soon she was completely nude under the covers...   
  
"Hum" Hitomi mumbled, finally waking to be greeted by Van's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, like a sleeping child, so innocent. "I'm sorry Van" Hitomi said and stood up and tucked Van in. Quietly, she got dressed but before she left she kissed Van on the forehead and left Van to his dreams.   
  
The night air was cool on her arms as Hitomi walked upon the roof of the Basram castle. She'd definitely rather be in bed with Van now! She pulled her shirt over her head and let her wings span out to their full potential.   
  
Without a second's notice she rose into the air and took off in the direction of Zaibach. She was only flying for a few hours when she saw it. The dark outline of a Zaibach fleet. The Gold, Bronze, Silver and (A.N I have no idea what the other's name is, e-mail it to me) all waiting to attack Basram. Halting in mid air Hitomi assessed the situation. 'This is all of Zaibach's Forces so if I take them out here, there will be nothing for them to fall back on' Quickly she awakened her power, it was very slow at first but soon she felt pain radiating from her body. She would die so Gaea could live with a free will. In the end it would be worth it, she reassured herself. The air around her began to glow a bright white incasing her in a sphere of energy. Hitomi put her hands up and allowed a ball of the white to form in her hands. Without warning she allowed it to release. After that everything was a blur as she fell to the ground. This time there was no angel to save her. But she did not fear the end, no. Hitomi had accepted that she would die for all the inhabitants of Gaea. Her only regret was she never spent enough time with the man she loved. The ground began to near as the young, green-eyed angel plummeted to her death with a small smile on her lips.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wouldn't you hate me if I ended here?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Van looked around the rubble that was once known as Zaibach. He sighed. Hitomi had left him the night before and he hoped she wasn't gone for good. There was no sight of her, but he knew she had something to do with being woken up by a page in the middle of the night. To his left he heard a small groan and a shifting of rooks as a dusty figure emerged from the pile of wreckage. 

"Where am I?" she asked. Van's heart skipped a beat. There was Hitomi, all scratched up but what mattered was that she was safe. He rushed over and held her and he felt her bury her head in his shirt. 

"Hitomi how could you leave me in the middle of the night! You could have been seriously hurt" Van whispered to her as he rocked her back and forth. Just the though of losing her made Van's heart ache. "We should get back to the castle now and get you cleaned up" Hitomi was just able to nod her head.   
  
~Hitomi's mind~ 

Everything was a blur to Hitomi. She remembered falling to her doom, then out of no where came an angel with black wings! Black wings? That could only mean the draconian was dying. Hitomi felt the man of 25 pick her up and carry her towards the ground gently and lay her down. 

"I'm truly sorry for the pain I have caused you and my brother. I now know that Dornkirk was wrong" Folken Lacour de Fanel bowed his head in regret and shame. He barely lifted his head in time to see her fall over and pass out.   
  
  
Van had brought Hitomi to the healers and hour ago, and because he was a guy he wasn't allowed in. But the head healer had explained she had wounds on her chest so they'd have to strip her down and that was the real reason. So patiently he waited outside of the oak door. 

Finally for what seemed like forever, a nurse finally walked out of the room. 

"She's going to be just fine" she reassured the young king. "You may go in now." and stepped aside allowing Van to see Hitomi laying on a cot with white blankets up to her chin. 

"Oh Hitomi." Within a second he was by her side holding her cold hand. "Please wake up." he begged, feeling tears come to his eyes. Suddenly an unknown being stepped in front of the doorway, blocking some of the light. 

"Van..." His head shot up, he recognized that voice 

"What are you doing here traitor?!" Van demanded, glaring at Folken, his older brother. How dare he come here after what Folken had done! 

"Van I resigned from Zaibach 24 hours before this incident. I'm the only reason Hitomi's not dead! She was falling and I saved her." Folken argued. Van always jumped to conclusions. But then again didn't he have a reason? But did that justify Van's reasoning? Who really knew? Folken just wanted to be there for his baby brother. He knew how Van felt for the seeress. 

"Why should I believe you"? The youth shot back 

"Fine, ask Hitomi when she-ah she's waking up right now" Folken kept his temper in check and motioned towards the unconscious angel. 

"Hitomi!" Van said, immediately turning his attention towards his love 

"Van"! She flung her arms around her neck and sobbed. Finally the silence was too much and Hitomi pulled away from Van's embrace. "Folken thank you for catching me" Hitomi smiled "This war is over, Issace's dead, no more trouble"

"Really! We can return to Fanelia!" It was easy to tell that Van was overjoyed "Folken," he got up and walked over and stood in front of his brother. "Thank you for rescuing my fiancé, you are welcome in Fanelia as its prince" Van smiled and hugged his brother.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey miss you can't go in there" a young maid called out as a orange and pink blur ran by, nearly knocking her over 

"Try and stop me" the familiar character called back. Deciding it would be much quicker she lept on four feet and ran down the halls of the Basram Castle towards the healers chambers. Finally her ocean blue eyes spotted her childhood friend. "Lord Van!" she yelled. He turned around as a ball of fur smacked into him. 

"Merle"! Van whined and let her down "You're just in time to meet my fiancé." Van said as a beautiful figure walked down the staircase. Her sandy brown hair tied up into a ponytail, she wore brown pants with an emerald Fanelian-styled shirt. Her evergreen eyes shone with familiarity. 

"Hitomi" Merle cried out and launched herself at her friend "I knew you'd fall in love with Lord Van, I knew it!" 

"Yes Merle you were right" Folken came right behind her. 

"Lord F-Folken"? 

"Yes, Merle." he sighed, right before the cat girl jumped in his arms and licked him. Van sighed, finally he had a family." Hitomi and I are gonna head out on Escaflowne. You two can take a leviship to Fanelia and get reaquainted." Van said and grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her towards where the sleeping Dragon laid. He and his companion jumped on it and within seconds rode off in the opposite direction of Fanelia...   
  
  
  
The End   
  
Finally finished, and now for my excuse on why I'm so slow with updating. My parents. I swore in front of my little brother and got kicked off the computer for a month! A WHOLE DAMN MONTH! So in the mornings I had to sneak on and write this. I almost got caught once or twice too! Also I had trouble with the stupid Damn ff.net posting thingy and had to get a friend to tell me how to post things the NEW way! URGH! Anyway the Epilogue will be out soon. I will be re-posting everything, and I mean EVERYTHING! Because of my horrible computer typing skills. In truth I'm the best speller in my entire school, but I have very little computer typing skills and since I've been spelling everything in French the past year so my English is getting worse, is that possible? Bye!   
  
  
Artamis Godess of the Hunt 


End file.
